Sorrow of a promise
by Daqwoo
Summary: Before he left to war he made her a promise, a promise to never die and come back to her alive. However fate had other plans for him, on the edge of death he still didn't want to break that promise to her and for doing that he made a deal with the beast residing in him. (Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Broken promise

Crows were circleing around a mass battle field feasting from the remains and left over of a huge fight. Along with the birds were bodies laying liflessly in the dirt, some of them frozen in their blood. Thousands were called to fight here today and only a hundreds left. The imperial army was beaten by bunch of unhonorable barbarians of this land who were forced to fight by the land lords of this world. The mighty banners of the Golden Dragon are now stained with mud and blood; their carriers were beheaded while trying to flee. The vanguards were almost torn apart because they were the one who first experienced the steel of these people. The cavarly was also beaten; horses and both their riders were lying dead on the ground. They clearly fallen for an ambush, first they were lured in here and from both sides the enemy appeared and ripped them apart from both sides.

Even among all these death soldiers of a mighty empire one still breathed on the ground. He was cut several times and four arrows were sticking out from his armour, leaving only two to pierce his flesh. His limbs were hurting and his chest was burning from great pain, however the pain that was in his heart was the greatest of all. He felt weak, his wounds were bleeding hard and soon he will pass out and it will be over for him. Feeling that his end is near he only murmured one thing:

"F-Foregive me… fore-give m-me, I-I can … not keep my… promise to you… I-I don't want to… die, not without… seeing you… another last time." – his vison soon blured and a memory awaked in him.

(Flashback)

A few months earlier on a beautifull night a man and a woman were walking in the palace gardens. It was late night and only the few lanterns and the Moon gave light to the darkness. For them it was perfect since their relation is kept in secret infront of everyone since they meet and fallen in love with each other.

The man was around 24 and his body was well built enough to be strong and handsome. His face had a pair of marvelous blues eyes filled with love towards his partner and on each side of his cheeks three wisker like birthmarks. Some locks of his blond hair framed his face but mostly his hair is kept in a spiky form witch suited him the best. He softly smiled towards his lover and his hands were holding her's never wanting to let them go.

The woman who he was with was, well beautifull is not the right word to describe her beauty. Her waist length hair was night blue as the night sky. In the moonlight her fair skin glowed like ivory and the feeling of it was like silk. The kimono what she was wearing was made out of the expensive fabric a woman can ever get in this land. At some spots it clinged to her skin, revealing her curves witch could make every man's blood to boil at the mere sight of it. But the most beautiful sight on her was her sparkling silver with eyes; witch calmed and filled anyones heart with joy. She was also smiling at him, looking deeply into his eyes.

After a few minutes she was about to leave but then the youngman grabbed her writs gently to hold her back.

"What is the matter my love? You don't want to be with me anymore?" – He asked sounding a bit concerned.

The woman smiled and answered. – "No I…I just need to head back to my room, i-if they don't find me there the guards will start looking for me and…"

"Please, just a little longer since if I let you go now I…" – he stopped, knowing the next words would upset her.

"What? You look concerned, Naruto please what is on your mind?" – She asked looking at him with concerned eyes.

He sighted and then answered – "I don't know if I am ever going to see you again, Hinata. This might be the last occasion that I ever going to see your beautiful eyes, hold your gentle hands and… and feel the warmth of your soft skin." – He said sounding sad.

"Why? Is there something… no – she got a bit shocked – please don't tell me… you were called in again."

His only answer was a nod.

"No, Naruto I-I can help… I can ask the Empress, my status can…" – she was cut off when he placed his finger on her mouth.

"I know you being the heiress of the empire could save me from war but… I can't let you do that."

"Why? Don't you love me? Are you eager to die, what is your reason to fight and leave me in my worries?"

"Hinata, I love you with all my heart and I would die a thousand of deaths for making you sad but… I must, if I want to follow my father's legacy then… I have to go."

"Isn't there another way?"

"No – he shacked his head – I tried to look for it but there is not other way, my family wants me to take his steps and follow his path, my mother also gaved me this look but seeing it from you is much more painfull than I thought it will be."

He then hugged her embracing her tight, not wanting to part, he wanted to savour this moment and every bit of her warmth to contain himself in the battles. After a few moments Hinata said in a low voice, sounding almost like a whisper.

"Can you promise me just one thing?"

"Anything you like my dear, anything."

"Please, I know it will sound selfish but… don't die. I couldn't bare even the thought of it and if it happens I… I just don't know, so please forgive me for asking it but please don't die and come back to me alive." – It was indeed a selfish request but it was also a desperate one. After saying it outloud a drop of tear rolled down on her cheek and it was soon followed by another.

Naruto noticed them and wiped them away, now looking her in the eyes giving her a soft and friendly smile. "I swear to my name and honor that I won't, even if all odds are aginst it I won't die and come back to you, and you can take it as a promise, Hinata." – Then he leaned closer to her lips and kissed them gently.

The kiss started to last only for a moment but soon turned into a short minute then a whole. It was filled with love and passion.

"I love you." – Hinata said in bliss.

"I love you too." – Naruto answered with his heart overflowing with joy.

(End of flashback)

He was on the ground, each drop he lost from his own blood he could feel the chill before death. He was getting weak, soon a picture of his beloved apeared before him. She had that clam and warm smile on her face, she reached out for him and so did he. Their hands were about to meet when the mirage faded, when started to cry slowly. He got too weak from bloodloss to speak up but in his mind he sobbed.

"Forgive me, Hinata. I swore not to die, I swore that I will come back alive no matter whar happens. Please forgive me for not keeping my promise, forgive me since I was not enough strong to keep me alive this time. – he paused and thought back – The only thing that I regret is that I can't say goodbye to you, that someone else will tell wath happened and your heart will break because of it. I… I d-don't… – he gasped before gathering the will to speak up again out loud – I don't want to die."

His vision blacked out and he felt that he was being lifted up, his body was light as air and a feeling of floating came to his mind. Then it disappeared and he felt he was lying on solid ground but it was wet, like it was flooded. He opened his eyes and looked around in awe, was this the afterlife, is it heaven or hell? Suddenly he got strong enough to stand up, it was dark but he could clearly see a fade of crimson glowing coming from the distance. He was confused and even got more confused when he heard a maniac laughter.

"So, you don't want to die, boy? Well if that is your wish I can help you with it." – said a deep voice in the crimson light.

"Who are you? Where am I?" – He asked looking confused and nervous. – Am I dead and this is the Spirit World?"

Laughter was heard from the light.

"Answer me damn it!" – He shouted at it.

"No, you haven't died yet. You are on the werge of death and now my power is the only thing that keeps you between life and death."

"And who are you?"

"You seem to not remember me, but I'm not surprised, it has been more than 10 years since you and I last talked and met."

"I still don't remember, who are you?"

The crimson light started to glow brighter and it seemed that it was shifting to something. Soon a figure of a gigantic fox appeared from the swirling light. It looked like an ordinary fox but behind it was nine swinging tails. The beast's grin sent chills down on Naruto's spine; it was like a nightmare… wait, now it was clear to him. When he was only 13 he had a dream with the same beast in it. It grinned just like that one and sarted to talk to him, as a child he was shocked and panicked by his sight. His screams woke her mother up who thought he was in danger and rushed into his room, she then noticed that he was just having a nightmare. Later in the morning he told her mother about it, she only comforted him and explained that it was just a bad dream because he just lost his father and everything will be fine.

"Impossible… you… were just a dream. You can't be here unless I…"

"You can waste the precious time by figureing out how I came here or we can just get back to business, boy."

Naruto frowned and then looked him in the eyes.

"What do you want from me then?" – He asked.

"Clever, now I heard you don't want to die, and you weren't enough strong to fight for your life. I can help you; I can prevent your death and give you the power beyond your imagination to prevent this from happening again."

"I see, and what do you want in trade of this "hospitality" of yours?"

"Simple, just one bit of freedom, not now of course but later on."

"And how can I do this?"

"Just agree to my terms and weaken that seal on my chest, you will be both saved from death and will obtain my powers. So do we have a deal, boy?" – The fox grinned at him.

Naruto didn't trust a word from it but if this thing says the truth then he can go back to Hinata alive and on top of it he will gain power to prevent this from happening. He sut his eyes and started thinking, after a few moments of balancing the facts he agreed.

"Splendid, now this will hurt a bit, but don't worry what will come after it will worth the pain." – Then the swirl of crimson light grabbed him and started to meld on his body. It was like burning from both the inside and outside, like every bone broke then healed hundreds of times and feeling his skin coming off then reattach to his muscles again and again. He could only scream from this massive pain and the beast could only grin and laugh in silent about his work.


	2. Chapter 2

(There will be a Bleach reference in the middle of the text but that won't make this one a crossover, tell me if it does, but it will be a hint for a Bleach fanfic in this universe if you like it, review and fav, sorry for wrong grammar or spelling)

Chapter 2: Sorrows

Meanwhile far from the battlegrounds in an encampment of imperial troops were tending their wounds from the battle witch they lost. How ever there weren't many ijured men in the infirmary tents since most of them were already lying way back on the mud dead on the field.

„For the sake of all gods, I can't believe we left them just there to rot." – One of them said while a medic was trying to put a bandadge on his cut arms.

"Those animals are still out there, if we stick out our heads just to collect the bodies we will be among them soon." – The one next to him yelled at him.

"Still, letting them on the ground, unburied it is a disgrace. Their souls will haunt us till enternity and beyond."

The moral was low as it could be at this time; the many officers who left to take control of the frightened army were desperatly trying to avoid desertion or worst, mutiny.

A red haired man with pale eyes were sitting on a trunk and looked into the fire, it seemed its going to be another cold night. But his thoughts were else where:

(Flashback)

"Uncle, why are you looking so stressed?" – A blond youngman asked him riding the horse next to him.

"What… I mean no, nothing I was just thinking, that is all." – He answered to him with a calm smile. – "To be honest, I am just worried about your future."

"Why?"

"Tsk, the last time I saw you, you were just still a child, now you about to fight in cruel wars like…"

"Like just my father! I know, mother told me about it. But don't worry uncle, our master taught me well, the training was hard but I endured it, so I have nothing to fear."

"Your training is way different from actual war, the empire wages constant wars at the borders against way stronger and cruel enemies. I fear that you are still not ready to face such burden, cause… cause I know deep inside you have a kind heart, you care about others and it would be a huge sin to taint this pure heart of yours with killing, even if they are our enemy."

"But uncle, aren't we defending the people dear to us by fighting them? So if our cause our noble then this won't taint anything inside me." – He said with a calm and reliefed smile.

"It may, but sometimes or most of them we do it without this reason. You know our history well don't you? Our nation relies on conquest and that because our human nature is greedy from nature. I do not oppose it because it is for the good of the people, but young men like you should witness this side of human nature."

"I know, but I am ready for anything and I know we will make it through, because I have faith in my comrades and my family."

(End of flashback)

"Naruto" – his thoughts trailed back to the present. – "I know you were ready for a fight but still you were too young for it, and unexperienced. I should have stayed by your side for aid but it seems I was too rash to think about it."

"Lieutenant Uzumaki." – A soldier called for him.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we finished scouting the premiters and secured the rear and the front of the camp, we are still waiting words from regiment V and XX. We also received reports of them enemy falling back to their position to the south, so according to these calculations…"

"Our night will probaly be calm, I see. Thank you soldier, is that all?"

"Yes, I shall move back to my post immadietly." – With that he saluted and ran off.

It was getting darker, it was late nightfall and the man moved back to his tent to get some rest, however he was still thinking back. He doesn't know what he will say, how he will explain this to his relative. He felt guilty for letting him out of sight, he counted the names on the list of the fallen, although it was still unfinished, he couldn't see his name on it. He hoped he just went missing, well this was the best he could hope for but deep inside his soul he felt it is hopeless.

He lied down on a simple bed in his tent and tried to make his mind up ho he will face the mother of his nephew. She already lost a husband in war and years later now her only child, despair went through his thoughts and was about to cry when he hear a voice."

"Nagato, are you awake?" – it was a male's voice.

"Yeah, I was about to sleep but come in."

A man with orange spiky hair came in with a tierd smile on his face.

"Can't get a rest aren't we?" – He chuckled at him.

"No, I guess I can't." – Nagato replied avoiding his eye contact.

"Your face seems streached, my friend. You are still concerned about your nephew."

"He is dead."

"You don't know, last time I checked the paper I couldn't see his name, there might be a chance he…"

"HE IS DEAD!" – He cried out loud. – "He is dead and because I wasn't carefull enough and missed him from my sight. How could I be so patheticly weak and let this happen?"

"There were casualties, more than we expected but still if we abonde hope then it is sure he is dead."

"Yahiko you do not understand me. I… Only I was responsible for him as a family, I didn't promise his mother to help him but I did because I honor and love my family and… and failed. I failed them, do you know how this feels to me, I betrayed them and now I know when I go back the only news I'm going to tell them will upset a bunch of people or just one for sure!" – With that a stray tear hit the ground – "I just can't bare this burden, knowing I was there and could helped. You don't know how this feels, Yahiko."

Yahiko frowned then spoke up.

"I maybe don't but with that kind of attitude it is sure what you said. His death is unsure ad here are you babling about pitying yourself about being too weak to accept this. You gave hope up to soon, if I were you I would have been looking making sure what you said and accept the fact or come back with relief that he is still alive. But as you said I don't know what you are feeling, so I won't force you to do anything you don't feel like doing. Just think about that for a while then decide what you want to do next."

"Yahiko…" – he said eyes widened.

"Sorry, I was rough with the words friend. I better let you rest for to night now, tomorrow we speak again." - He started to leave the tent until Nagato spoke.

"Thank you, my friend."

Yahiko turned and gave a friendly smile. – "Don't sweath it, we are friends after all." – And he left.

Back at the core world, in the capital a woman with silver white eyes was walking in the gardens with her servants. The small group stopped at a small pond and sat down to enjoy the morning sunlight. There were differences between the day periods in different provinces and world in the nation. While they were enjoying the fresh sunlight far from them their soldiers just waved farewells to them. The group of ladies entertainaed themselves with stories and different silly gossips of the court that happened behind of the walls of the Old city, the only one who seemed anxious was Lady Hinata, who only could fake a smile to not make her friedns worry and pretend that her thoughts were here with them.

"My lady, did you know that?" – One of them asked still giggling about something.

"W-What, I mean… sorry I-I wasn't really paying attetion." – She stuttered back. Even though she was a young and fair woman this trait of hers didn't faded with her age. This stuttering habit of hers always appeared whenever she was surprised or nervous. Her parents lectured her many times to refrain herself from doing it but no matter how hard she tried she always failed at it. Thankfully her friends, the Empress and even her lover didn't find it annoying. They rather found it a silly but a cute habit and got used to it after a while.

"I think she wasn't even thinking here. I bet she has something on her mind, tell us is it something interesting?" – a woman around her age who kept her long fair blond hair in a pony-tail asked her teaseing her a bit.

"You should ask the Mistress like that Ino; even if you are nobelty you still show respect." – a woman also around her age with shoulder length pink hair lectured her.

"No, it is fine, Sakura-san. I didn't take any offense if a friend asks me questions." – Hinata smiled at her.

Between her and Hinata was two different worlds, she was a commoner daughter of a simple family who got lucky enough to live her up in the Old city in service of the Court. While Hinata was both a daughter of a wealthy and respected clan whose history reaches back to the foundations of this empire and was also the appointed heir of the nation. It was indeed surprising for both the nobility and the people but since the Empress was too stubborn and refused to get married, in lack of a heir of her own blood she had to appoint one from the nobility.

Her decision has fallen to the Hyuuga's who were both loyal and had a long trait of good deeds towards the previous dynasties. Also the head of the family Hiashi was also a respected shogun in the war council along with his twin brother Hizashi who was fighting a war on the wester borders along with allies to stabilize another empire witch lost its ruler due to war and was now on the edge of civil war.

The empire's ally system is way too complicated to understand and it would take more than a few pages to describe so let's continue on.

With such background the Empress has choosen Hinata as heir witch also surprised her father. He was more then honored but still anxious about her majesty's decision. Unlike her younger sister she wasn't the type who would take the offensive side of anything. She mostly inherited her mother's traits and iterests towards natural good, beauty and culture. She was well read and educated and was on the party of peace rather than to take up a fight or an argument. This made her very gentle and polite but also a bit naïve and weak, and that is why her father was afraid of this decision. Although the Empress was well aware of the girl's behaviour and now that she had an heir she spends hours of educating and "training" her to become a worthy ruler just like her or the previous emperors.

"Forgive me, my lady." – Sakura bowed her head.

"No, it is fine; like I said I won't get offended by a fried's opinion. To answer Ino-san's question I was just thinking… well about… other things." – She softly blushed not wanting to say it, that she was worried about her lover.

"What other things? You mean, dear Naruto-kun aren't we?" – She said with a sly smile on her face.

"N-No, I-I mean a little…b-but I know he is doing fine a-and will come back… nothing bad is going to happen to him, I-I'm sure of it." – She answered holding her flushed cheeks with both of her hands to hide her blush. She was counted among the few people who knew about her and the relation between Naruto since she trusted her enough to tell it. Ino even gived some advices to help her to return the young man's affection and love, witch she was very gratefull to her.

"If you are so eager to know how he is why don't you set out to pay him visit on the front. Just like little Inoue-chan did with hers. I still think she don't know what she did by deciding to go after that man."

"I think it is very romantic, she is very brave in the inside to do such a thing, I hope she is alright and found him. She has been away for months now; I heard the foreign divisions of the empire are all too cruel."

They were refering to one of Hinata's servant and good friend. Just like her she was beautiful and pure. To be honest way too pure for this world, because no matter whom hurted her she always tried her best to help and put on a smile, she was also selfless like her, because of these traits they quickly became friends. She also fell in love with a young man serving the armies of the empire, but unlike Naruto he left his family saying that he wants to walk his own ways to become a man rather than inherit some title from his father who was also well known as a good and loyal general.

She set out with the third divison of the foreign legion who were sent north-west to the frozen Hell as it is refered by many people. Her story of love and the people who she met on her journey is a completely different story to tell in another time.

"I-I would but… I have other duties and I-I… the people need me more than him."

"That is not true, Hinata. I appreciate your selflessness but sometimes you have to think about yourself too. You are not a doll; you are human with emotions a heart burning with love towards a man of your dreams." – Ino shouted to her in confident tone.

"I know… but… I know that he wouldn't want me to worry. Because he promised me he will live and come back, and I'll be waiting for him." – Hinata said while looking down, smiling at the thought of their night when he made her that promise.

Back to the front, far from the Imperial camps the enemy was feasting and shouting in celebration. Several armore pieces of imperial troops were in their hands and they were holding them high as trophies. From a distance a lone figure was watching them laughing and getting themselves drunk upon their senless killing of his comrades.

"Seen them boy, there they are. Enjoying themselves after slaughtering your kind, now that you have power what will you do with them?"

"You better not be lying about this power fox, because I want to teach them a lesson about doing this to them and me." – Naruto said as grinning angrily at the celebrating enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The sun was at noon and it was close to lunch time in the core world, the Old city was busy with preparing meals for lunch. Both servants and nobility was preparing to enjoy the delicat time all but one household on the eastern discrict, the Uzumaki's.

A long red haired woman was sitting on a chair gazeing out at the mansion's garden. She held a pendant in her hads and then lifted to her heart to whisper a soft prayer.

„Mistress, lunch will be served in an hour, are you attending?" – A servant bowed at her.

„No, and don't wait for me either, I just don't have an appetite for any kind of food." – She asnwered her kindly.

„Then I will tell this to the Lord as well, but my lady can I speak freely?" – She humbly asked her.

„Yes, you can."

„Lady Kushina, it is not healthy to maintain this fasting. The Lord including us are all worried about you. You barely eat anything and you seem you can't find your sleep as well."

„How..."

„Forgive me but the Lord, your father asked me to watch you over for safety. The Lord understands your grief about your husband and your concerns about the young lord."

„He is all that I have left... and now he was forced to fight just like his father. I cannot rest until I know him safe and sound her in the household."

„I understand that, Kushina." – An old man said as he entered the room.

„Lord Uzumaki." – The servant bowed deeply.

„Thank you for your cooperation, you may leave Mai." – He turned to her.

The woman gaved the master another bow and left.

„Father, I..." – Kushina started but his father raised his hand to stop.

„I may be old but I cannot turn my back on my dear daughter. I know you still haven't gotten over Minato's loss even after all those years, and now my dear grandchild is out there fighting too."

„I wish I could do something, I... I don't want it to happen again." – She said sounding sad.

"So do I, it is a great loss to a wife if the husband she loves leaves this world, but for a wife who is also a mother is a greater loss if the child follows him as well. I wish the old Emperor would still live, maybe I could have prevented it, but I feel it wouldn't do the boy too much good."

"Why? I know what his motives are, he is my only son and child, but still is he…"

"Yes, he did. Two days before he came to see me to talk about his setting out, I tried to reason with him but it seemed he inherited your stubbotness. He said he regrets it to cause you this pain but also told me to have faith. He might not be as bright minded like Minato was but his heart is pure and honest and he would never go back on his words. You are his mother, you know him better than anyother person in this world, so what so you say my daughter? Will you have faith in Naruto, your son?" – Her father smiled at her behind his grey beard.

Kushina looked away and thought about his words then she asnwered him.

"I will, father. I will have faith in him." – She smiled at him.

"Good, now will you come and have lunch with us dear? I told the cook to prepare you favourite."

Kushina gave her father a small frinedly grin then nodded, standing up from her chair walking out from the room with her father.

It was night and only a few gourds were at their posts in the enemy encampments, the three who were standing at the entrace were half drunk and were still under the ecstasy of the celebration over their victory, joking and laughing in their language.

One of them raised his head when he saw a dark figure walking towards their position. He told the others and now the group was looking towards that direction.

"Who is there?" – One of them asked. (Authore's note: ok, I hope it is not a big request but can you imagine that they are speaking celtic language?)

"Are you a scout? Sorry but you are late, the feast is over and the other's are asleep." – The other one called out to him. – But here we got some mead and meat, come."

The man didn't say anything and in an instant he was covered by somekind of red aura, the guards got shocked and sounded the alarm. Their enemy was fast and sileced one's throat as soon as the others was trying to fall back. The camp suddenly turned into a hive, men grabbing their weapons and shield, there was no time for getting their armore. They looked around in curiosity and spied for the enemy, and then it came to them.

It was a young man with a demonic aura seeing this some thought it is a dream, a nightmare. They jumped at him; the numbers were on their side. They stabbed and slashed him with everythning they got but it seemed this aura reflected most of their attacks. Their blades were almost useless aginst him because after a few attacks it started to broke appart. It wasn't his skin; it was the aura's intense power heating up the metal several times when it touched.

The demon flexed and a big wave of the massive power spread through the group of men making them fall on the ground like a schockwave.

"This… this is incredible, fox. The cuts, there aren't any and everything, this is… amazing." – Naruto said as he looked his body over after the attack.

"Don't get too confident, boy. It is only the top of the iceberg, if you want more give me more freedom and they will parish before you." – The fox growled at him.

"There is more?"

"Indeed, I'll show it then."

The aura was now clinging to him like a second skin now and he felt pain, it burned his skin like wild fire and he could feel the intense power of it. It coursed through his body, and got to every bone and muscle.

The frightened enemy only could see that this abomination just transformed to something even vicous. It didn't resembled a man anymore, it's skin was now black and crimson red, it's eyes were with and it's teeth became fangs, it got to four legs and the howled at them. It was like something came up from Hell to get them.

The beast seemed to be smiling or it was more like a grin, then it jumped at the groups and the night was filled with screams.

The next morning at the imperial camps was eventless like the night was, Nagato after a few hours of thinking, he managed to get a little sleep at the night. The morning reports were more reliefing then the yesterday night ones. Division XX managed to get back and settle down at the upper camps, the scouts reported that they haven't seen any of the enemy actions at night so they seemed to be sefe for now, however there were still missing remnants of the army and he was still checing the list for his own nephew's name.

"Sir, a scout (huff) an urgent report, quick (huff) you must hear." – he seemed to be running all the way to find him.

"What is it? Calm down, and tell me what is it?"

"Sir, a scout that we sent out this dawn has returned, he managed to get through the woods and find an enemy encampment."

"And, are they planning to attack?"

"No sir, it was empty."

"Retreat?"

"For us luckly it was wiped out, literally."

"What does that mean?"

"All of them were sliced up, both men and their equipment along with the warhorses they keept. It… it looked like it was somekind of animal but we don't know any of the local creatures that can do such a thing."

"Truly, it is surprising does anyone knows about it yet?"

"Yes, all of the officers, now including you sir are aware now of it, the head suggest that we should look out, it may attack us too."

"Understood, you are dismissed."

The man saluted and left off.

Far from the enemy encampment Naruto was wondering in the woods searching his way back to civilization. The uproar he caused at the enemy's territory will probably alert both sides and he wished to be found by his. Although he wanted to transform back before that happens.

"Fox, I must say that was incredible but… you went too far don't you think?"

"Hmmm… I don't, after all you wanted power, you freed mine to achive your little rematch for your fallen comrades. I was only a tool in your hand, the one who really massecred them were you."

"I starting to not trust you, your power is great but… if you are so free why won't you leave my body?"

"Simple, I said I just need one little day of freedom and it hasn't come yet, why would I risk being detected and re-sealed if I couldn't even enjoy that little time."

"Fine, but I have to tell the other about you onec I find them, my uncle must be stressed out, I hope he didn't send word to mother and the others back at home."

"I don't think it is wise to tell them about me." the fox said with a cold tone.

"Why? I don't trust you enough to let you rest inside without anyone else knowing about you."

"You think so? Well go ahead, but before you do tell them let me tell you something. You have no idea who you are carrying."

"You might be right, but still…"

"Have you heard about the Ten Sacred Beasts?"

"Spear me with some legends."

"You are ingnorant, then you do know."

"Yes. What about them?"

"Several hundred years ago way back at the foundation of your nation, a dragon landed creating the sight where your home is."

"The Golden dragon, yes my instructors told me that story many times back in the days."

"Indeed, the creature existed and died carrying out his last mission, but when he breathed out his soul left its body and its energy surged through the continents attracting many to it. Along with humans some spirits also felt the immense radiation of this power and headed out to seek it out. By the time the most strongest of all could reach it's source the humans has settled down."

"That beast was none less than a ten tailed demon witch's power was destructive and almost exterminated everything. However one of the loyal monk of the first emperor choose to take on it and defeated it leaving nothing behind, it's soul got destroyed and it's body was sealed for enternity. This act caused the monk's death and till now he is considered of a sage who risked everything for humanity."

"Well well, that is good but that is only half of it. Indeed the demons soul got crushed but it wasn't destroyed, in fact it was devided. It was devided into ten several bits of immens energy creating other beasts from them. The tenth was seal and it is still unknown where but the rest came to alive in a form of monsters like me. It posses only portion of the demons power through one to nine witch is me."

"You don't say that exists? It is just a legend."

"Really, then how do you explain that power that some humans posses?"

"It is a mixture of lifeforce and a gift from the sacred dragon, well according to stories."

"Hahaha… you are just half right, it is indeed mixture of those forces but it also contains some of the remnants of that ten tailed demon. Over the centuries it has lost its potential but it is true."

"Then how this comes to the beasts?"

"The humans used this new granted abilities to capture us, our power is beyond your limints of comprehention and they seeked to control it. Your nation who was born from several others had the power to imprison all nine beasts and use its powers to gain control over the wars. When their home was cleared out then…"

"They used sorcery to find others, don't go on with history on me."

"Very well, I was also sealed and re-sealed over and over by one clan order to contain me and use me as an instrument of war. I don't say I didn't like the bloodshed but my owners were too much obsessed with their ways of fighting. They restrained my instinc and made me listen their nonsenses about mercy."

"Who were they? And how did you end up in me?"

"You certainly don't have any idead, boy? It was your's."

Naruto stopped in surprise and tried to put the pieces together what the fox said just now.

"So what you are saying is that the Uzumaki clan is you keeper, but… that doesn't expalin why me?"

"You just became my new host by accident, my previous host was weakened and I finally got an upportunity to escape from my prison of human flesh but one man got in my way."

"Who was he?"

"Namikaze… Minato."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Return and home

Naruto got shocked a bit when the beast mentioned his father's name. What connection did this creature and his fatrher had and why him? Why would his father whose family was more valuable than his own life would seal such a deadly creature in his only son. He just didn't get it, what was his intention with it? And most importantaly, was this a blessing or a curse, true this power is immens and can be put to good use, but he still doesn't trust the beast.

His trail of thoughs was cut off when a gun shoot was heard and a bullet hit a tree next to him. He quickly took cover behind another trunk and pulled out a kunai. It was his very basic weaponry in cases like this. Later he heard shoutings and they were in his own language this time:

- Show yourself! If you surrender now you won't be killed, barbarian! – a patrol shouted at him.

Naruot slowly emerged from his cover helding up a badage wich had his family's crest on it.

- I'm sargeant in rank, this is my family's crest I'm Uzumaki Naruto son of…

- The young master! For the gods, the captain was searching the entire area for you, young master. – They walked closer to him and so did he and then he saw the red swirl on their chest plate. They were indeed from the bodyguard army of his family.

- Young master, we are very glad that you are alive. – One of the soldiers bowed. – The captain will surely be overjoyed by hearing from you.

- My uncle is alright? – He asked.

- Yes, let us hurry back to the encampment. The remaining troops have been rallied there by upper orders. The great lord has summoned all the officers including the captain to discuss the further movements.

- Then what are we waiting for? Let's go now, lead the way! – he ordered and the group left off to the camps.

- Sir! Sir! – one of the scouts shouted in joy and reliefe as he saw his superior. – Sir, the luck has smiled upon us.

- Calm down soldier – Nagato calmed him down. – What happened?

- The sargeant, the patrol that we sent out this morning found him! He is alive!

Nagato just stood there, he couldn't belive his ears. His niece, Yahiko told him not to give up hope, he almost did but now… he is alive… he felt great joy.

- Where is he now?

- They took him to the camp, a medic is having a check-up on him but he looks unharmed.

- Wha… no matter, I'm on my way. – Then he quickly headed back to the encampments.

Naruto was sitting in a medical tent, he was stripped from his armore and he was constantly being observed by two surgeons. They were both amazed and shocked when they didn't find any injuries, Naruot explained what happened to him during the battle and he even showed the spots on his body where the cuts and other critical injuries were. The medics couldn't say anything about it but Naruot was very aware why was that, if that demon told the truth then noone knew about the beast he carried. That concerned him but at the moment he can't afford to be put into custody because the thing in him. He has to act the amnesic to avoid that, as he was thinking he saw a familiar figure. His uncle entered the tent and both of them looked up each other, then Nagato moved closer. The surgeons bowed as the man hugged his niece.

Naruot hugged him back:

- Uncle…

- We are glad you got back alive. – He said. – I was starting to lose hope and in the end I was afraid that I have to tell your mother the news.

- I'm not that easy to kill, you should keep that in mind. – he smirked back.

- I will, but can I ask you how?

- I… don't know – he got nervous, he lied to his own family and deep inside something was telling him that he shouldn't keep this from them, but he did he needed more answers. – I remember that I was lying on the ground, then came darkness… what seemed to be a few moments I woke up in the woods without my injuries and then I wondered around to find our men.

- You really don't remember anything? – Nagato questioned him further.

- No, I mean… everthing is a hazed from what happened.

- I see, well… atleast you are back alive and you are safe for now. – he smiled at him.

- When can I get back to service?

- You won't, neither do I. While you were missing I was ordered to return to the capital. Now that I found you I don't want to lose you again. And as you say you don't remember anything about the past days then back at home we can help you find it out. We are going home, isn't it grate?

Naruto got both worried and overjoyed, heading home meant that he can visit his family and friends and relax until coming back here. It also meant the he can finally see her beloved Hinata, ever since they parted months ago he missed her more than he imagined it. He could clearly remember her angelic face and smile but he missed her soft touch, the lovely kisses and the warmth of her body when they are together. The thought of seeing her agin fired him up however something clouded this feeling. The fox's deal, one day of freedom and he doesn't even know when that will be, he didn't trust him but to keep his promise to Hinata he had to make this sacrifice and he hopes he won't going to pay greatly for it.

* * *

Back at the imperial palace the sun had gone down and the servants were lighting the lanterns all around in the building complex. Hinata was heading towards the hot springs, more precisely the royal hot springs witch were only used by her and the empress. She walked along a samll stone paved path leading to a small building. She slid the doors open and entered its hall, as she entered she took off her sandals and continued further in. The building was just the entrance to a cavern system in to the hot spring. It is said that some parts goes deeper into the sacred mountain but she was only intrested in going into the hot waters. The corridores were lighted by night-lamps witch were filled with volatile oil giving a nice and calming scent to the whole facility. The hot spring was indeed amazing even in this dim lighting, small and medium size pools filled with natural water that steamed bcause it was warmed by the ground itself. Since the palace existed and the hot spring was built th rulers always came down to enjoy the healing and relaxing enviroment of the water. The minerals within them could cure any kind of diseases according to legends; they could calm the most restless minds and bring harmony to any mind that seeked shelter away from the outside world.

She came here for the latter, she unfolded her kimono and got into the water slowly since it was a bit hot but in the end she felt that all her stress is starting to get off her shouldres and floes away just like the steam that emreges from the surface of the hot water. She was sitting and was thinking about people and other personal matters like that one from yesterday:

It was her time to visit her family, ever since she was choosen to become heiress to the empire she could rarely see them except her father and uncle who where shoguns in the military council and often had business within the palace. As she was walking to the door to the war room where most of the leader of the military held their meetings she wondered about him. It is natural for her to be concerned about her lover but asking him for that promise was selfish on her side and in some way on his. For a soldier it is a great honor to die in battle in service for the people and the nation, well that is that most superiors say about wars. However she still couldn't get her head over that Naruto might get hurt or killed, luckly her trail of thoughts were cut when the massive doors slid open and most of the suprem leaders came out. She could her some of them were argueing about something, they weren't from the local provinces and their uniforms showed that too.

Some were wearing casual black kimonos with a white cloack like coat over them while others wore dominantly white and black also casual like uniforms but they were a very different styl from the other. Typical, the two opposite faction within the united empire still shows their differences off even in clothing. She caught the start of one of the arguments between the two shoguns:

- Hell, he is going to have a hard fight at his hands soon. – said a man with shoulder length wavy light brown hair and a diffuse facial hair. His face was bored but more likely sleepy. – Glad I didn't got to go there, too much trouble and work.

- I sometimes wonder how you got your position. –said a taned skined woman with short blonde hair. – Power is not everything, you lack devotion and attitude, in other words you are way too lazy.

- Excuse me that I don't want to jump in front of a… - he stopped when they saw her. Both of them stopped and bowed deeply.

- Your majesty, can we be at your service? – asked the woman.

- N-No, you can leave I am just waiting form my father to show up, that is all thank you. – She replied and both of them left continueing their argument.

After a short while her father walked out from the room and she beamed at him with a small smile.

- Hinata, we better get going, your mother can be very impatient in waiting for us. – he said as he walked towards her.

- Yes, father.

They both left and outside in at the gate a noble's carrige was waiting for them. First Hinata got in as for now she outranked her father, who got in after her and then they both left off. The Hyuuga clan's estates were almost outside of the city since they owned many lands around the region. However they are mostly known for their unique fighting style as shinobi and for the clan leader's succesfull campaings witch brought them both fame and honor. Hiashi along with his twin brother were the most known nowdays. Both siblings had talent in fighting and strategy in battle, both of them carries the devotion and the loyalty towards the current ruler of them Empire and they are one of the few pioneers who supports the idea of foreign culture and technology to flow in the nation. Althought Hiashi is more of a conservative type so he just only supports that witch doesn't bring too much harm to him or the nation in long or short terms. His brother however is more open minded and ready to adapt to the foreign ideas, including his son, Neji who was his pride. Hiashi was instead was blessed with two daughters witch, well let us say he was not very pleased with since there wasn't a heir to his name. Imperial law didn't restrict the nobelty to apoint a woman as a heir however the customs demanded that a boy should herit, rather than a girl.

That is why Hinata's life as a first born child was harsh since her father's expectations were high for even for a man to withstand them. They went on until she was appionted as princess and heir of the whole Empire witch both pleased and shocked her father; however he still wasn't satisfied with her since her peacefull nature. The only person who could accept her was her mother and later her lover, they both loved her the way she was. She enjoyed the time with her mother talking about more personal topics rather than politics and military. She was kind like her and was fond of culture, she could both play insturments and was very good at embroidery along with painting and reading both in common and foreign languages. She showed great care for the servants who worked within the household and the peasants who worked on the ricelands during the harvests.

On their way Hinata observed the streets then the roads, in the city everyone was going somewhere, and merchants were doing their deals trying to sell or bargain a cheaper price. The commoners were busy with either their chores or helping other workers. Passing the port she got a bit amazed with the view, ever since they opened up for new allies strange but massive ships were coming to the docks and arriving to the commercial ports. Their sails were almost clean with or torned by weather and they towered up to the sky. She watched while passing by that a bunch of men were reefing the sails up on one of them but it was a samller ship compared to the huge one in the other side of the dock. A massive ship of the line from the far west, its sails was muzzled but the small forest of masts and ropes were visible. Mostly these were battle ships and they are here for show up nothing more unless they are orderd to.

- More of them, they are getting a bit comfortable. – Hiashi said as he looked out from his side. Hinata turned and looked out to see what it was.

They were merchants but they weren't locals, they were instead western. Their clothing showed them where they came from, Hinata tried to remember who they were, she remembered that her toutors told her about these new "allies".

- Albion – she said a while later. – They are from Albion, and I think it is good that actually they took interest in us. They can teach us so many things of the world.

- If that is what you think then I have to say that you haven't changed my daughter. – He frowned at her. – They are nothing but greedy frauds who just want to taint us for money, we don't need them.

- Maybe we don't but they need us… we can't let the ones who calls for help in vain.

- Naïve thoughts, someone who will be the next ruler of the entire nation should be more cautious with foreighners. Why do you always show your weak side or are you just truly weak?

That hit her in both soul and heart, she knew she never was the child her father wanted and she understood that, but sometimes she felt that her father never cared for her. The rest of their journey was quite until they reached the estate.

- Weak – she thought in the water. – I don't understand, if I'm still a disapointment then why did he let me. – She ducked under the water then resurfaced.

- No, I won't let the words hurt me again after all someone still believes me.

Far from the palace near the shores Hinata and Naruot was sitting next to each other enjoying the setting Sun and its reflection in the waves. Hinata lied back into his lap and he caressed her forehead smiling at her brightly.

- Hinata. – He asked.

- What is it Naruto? – She answered closing her eyes.

- Isn't it beautifull? – He looked at the sky. – I wish that we could stay like this forever, in this moment.

- Naruto? – She opened her eyes but saw that he was concerned about something.

- Hinata, one day you will be an empress aren't you?

- W-well, yes but why do you seem so concerned?

- Do you think we can have peace? – He said almost whispered. Hinata just looked a bit puzzled but soon understood him. – I have never been to war, but I still can imagine what other endure at those times. Do you think that their effort is meaningless? Are the sacrifices worth the cause?

She got up and huged him for comfort then whispered into his ears.

- I don't know but I know why. They choosed to go because for this, - she turned towards the peacfully setting sun. – to protect peace. Although I do think that in some cases too much blood is shead for it.

- And what about you? Will you do the same?

Hinata turned away, she didn't know what to say, what to answer him. If she says yes she won't be better, but if she says no he might think she is not capable of being a leader.

- No matter, - he said. – I know you will do the right thing.

- Naruto, do you think that I am that much of a good person to have faith in? I'm not worth of even for hope.

- Nonesense, - he got up. – I know you are strong, and people think that to, when the day comes everyone will put your faith in you for leading them to tranquillity, and I'm not different from them either, I have all of my faith in you if that day comes, your majesty. – He bowed.

Hinata blushed and only could smile at him; she leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

- Thank you, you are too kind. – Then he kissed her.

- Well, I try to give my best to the woman I love. – he blushed back and in a moment they were in a passionet kiss.

* * *

- What now, uncle? – Naruot asked.

- It is settled, we are heading home. – Nagato answered to him.

Naruto only could smile and a wave of pleasurable thoughts came into his mind about everything. His mohter and family, his friends and most importantly her, his beloved, meanwhile the beast only grinned at the memory, that woman yes he can have revenge and both have fun.

- Fool boy, - he thought. – but this is my only chance now, Kushina, you better remember. – then his grin widened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First meeting

Naruto was standing at the side of the ship and was gazing towards the far, never ending horizon. The ship was built with western technology to withstand the far sea journeys, it won't going to be a quick way though, if the wind won't fail them they can get back to the center province in about a month or quicker with good wind. During these trips Naruto wondered just how big the entire Empire is but his thoughts were else where.

- You have a very interesting mate, boy. – said the fox.

- What?!

- The young woman, I see you have a good taste and… eyes for her.

- How do you…

- Simple, I was sealed inside you thus gives me the ability to see some memories of yours, and also some feelings. Humans are so fragile and pathetic but they always seem to amaze me.

- For your safety I recommend do not even think of her!

- Really, well that just made it more interesting fro me.

- I warn you… dare touch her and…

- Tell me more, how and why are you so fond of her?

- None of your business, monster.

- Then I'll just read your mind to find out, might as well to see somethings too.

- If I tell you will you leave me be?

- Go on. – The demon insisted and Naruto started.

* * *

Back in the capital city, at the Uzumaki clan's estate Naruto was training hard with his master. He was much older than him and had white spiky long hair and marks were painted around his eyes. The old man dodged his attacks and countered with a kick. Then Naruto formed signs and created a few clones for distraction and all of them attacked fiercly. The man formed a few signs and his hair became a sphere around him and the tips got sharp as spikes and easily blocked the barage of attacks. The clones dissappeared and the real Naruto was panting and scowled at his master.

- Not bad, but I have to say you are too predictable.

- Still, I will beat you down. – Naruto said it confirmly between breaths.

- Yeah, but not today kid, you have a very long way to go, mastering basic fighting is one thing but shinobi arts, well… that is even hard for you.

- Cut this… will you? – He panted then sat down. – Father, was a warrior to. Strong and swift like the shinobies, but honourable and mighty like the samurais. As his son I can't fall back, and I won't stop until I reach his level… or surpassing it. – he then gave a sly smirk to his master.

- I am pretty sure you will. – said a soft voice. – Your father would be pround, seeing you working hard for your dream.

- Mother.

- Kushina.

- Don't mind me if I join in? – She asked.

- No, not at all, we just finished.

- Master Jiraiya, than you for taking my son as your student, anybody who knows how to train him well is you, especially to help him achiveing his dream.

- Don't mention it, Kushina. Minato was my best, and I'm sure his son will be the same. That reminds me, Naruto today we will have a visit to the palace.

- Why, is there something wrong?

- No, but as Minato's son today you will be introduced to the Empress as a candidate for your father's position.

- But I haven't finished my trainings and I still lack the experience…

- No, no you won't take his seat yet; I will just only introduce you as his heir to ensure that his position will be taken one day.

- Well, if that is the case then I'm fine with it.

They set out after lunch and it only going to take a half an hour to get to the palace. On their way both of them got their heads up upon hearing a blast.

- What was that?

- If I have to guess that explosion came from Ryu, they are probably fighting over something meaningless again.

- You mean brother Kamoto and him, well maybe but they are good. I want to fight them both at the same time someday and beat them.

- Hold your horses a bit kid, Kamoto is one thing but Ryu is ruthless.

- Why, he is a shogun too like father was, then at least he knows his place, if not then I'll show him, believe it!

They went on and through the busy streets of the city they reached the huge gates to the palace. It lead to the courtyard and into the great halls. Through there they could get to the throne hall where the ruler of the nation mostly greeted her guests. They both walked in and they saw her, the woman whose word was law, the current ruler of the nation. She seemed young but it was only a decieving mask.

- Your majesty, - Jiraiya bowed a bit. – He is here just as I said.

The woman only looked down at him then said:

- He resembles his father very much, but is he talented enough?

- Tsunade, as his father's master and his current tutor I'm sure he has skills to be wothy.

- We will see. – Then she turned to Naruto. – What is your name?

- Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto, and I'd like to succeed my father.

- You know you are not going to decide that. His rank is earned and cannot be herited, if you wish to succeed him then show you are worthy to become the elite of the empire. Status isn't everything you know.

- I'm very aware of that and I'll show you that I won't fail.

- Though words from a youngster like you, who haven't seen battle before. If you want his seat then you will have to fight battles and you know the enemy of this empire are not always gentle or at all.

- I know and I am ready to take the risk of dying or to achive glory.

- Then kneel. – She ordered him and he kneeled. – Uzumaki Naruto from the Uzumaki clan, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, today you will start you service to this nation and its people. Serve with loyalty and honour, follow the will of our sacred fire and protect those who needs and do not betray those who helped.

- I Uzumaki Naruto will swear my loyalty and my family's honour to serve the people of this nation and protect its ideals, even with my life. – he bowed.

- Good, don't let us down.

Then some doors opened and in a group of servants a beautifull woman around his age came in. When he saw her he felt like his hear stopped for a moment and softly blushed.

- Ah yes, I almost forgot. –Tsunade said as she saw her approaching. – Uzumaki, meet my heir Hyuuga Hinata from the Hyuuga clan, she will follow me on the throne once my time is up.

- Isn't it a bit too early to say that Tsunade? – Jiraiya butted in.

- No, for a ruler it is not early to appoint his or her successor. Naruto, when she becomes empress will you swear loyalty to her as well?

Naruto spaced out a bit, he was captured by Hinata's looks, and she didn't seem to notice that he was staring at her but that was good. It would have been very awkward but he just got gazed by this angel in front of him.

- So? – Tsunade asked him again, sanpping him back to reality.

- Yes, with my honour on the line I will. – He answered.

- Good, is there anything else?

- No, we are leaving, Naruto. – they both bowed and then left but before Naruto took a quick look back at her once again. So fragile but along so unique, there was something in her that made his heart jump, he wanted to see her again and talk if he can with her, meet her, love her.

- Wait… - Naruto's thoughts got cut off. – Love, impossible but she is…

- Is there something? – Jiraiya asked. – You spaced out a bit.

- No, no just thinking that's all. – They got on their mounts and started to ride home.

- Can you… - Naruto asked him after a few minutes of silence.

- What?

- Can you tell me about her?

- About who?

- The princess, I've never heard from her until now. I mean I know but I didn't know who she is.

- Ah… you like? – he spat out with a sly grin. – You have good eyes fro women like me.

- No I'm not, I'm not a pervert like you who always tries to peek in when the maids dress, about that grandfather and mother says that you should quit it before he lets mother know about that incident.

- That was before she met your father.

- Still, she is going to be upset and you know what happens…

- Fine, fine I'll tell what I know but please for the sake of god don't punish me like this. – he almost begged him. He was right, Uzumaki Kushina was known for both of her beauty and kindness but she also had a very short temper and when she let lose of that not even most fearless warrior could take the fight up with her. This was also common knowledge inside of the palace too, even her husband gave her frightened looks back in the days.

- Hyuga Hinata, she is the first daughter of Hiashi, I have to say that Tsunade picked well but in her place I should have reconsidered a bit.

- Why?

- You know how pridefull the Hyuugas are. They are very keen on their rank and honour and proud of their fighting style. As head Hiashi wanted to have a son like his sibling Hizashi but when his first daugther was born he got a bit disappointed. Ever since that he took care of her but not in a tender way. He trained her day and night but according to rumors she couldn't keep up with the expectations and Hiashi was about to disown her.

- Bastard. – Naruto whispered to himself.

- That was until our previous emperor Sarutobi Hiruzen died and Tsunade took his place. Shortly after sorting out the relations with the now foreigners she appointed a heir. I still don't know why she picked her but knowing her she probably knows what she does.

- Can I talk to her?

- Why is that important?

- Just asking. – Naruto looked away.

Jiraiya smiled a bit. – Well, I think there is a way but I doubt they would let you to.

- Why, ain't I noble enough?

- The matter is not your rank but your status, face it you are just a common soldier who doesn't have a name yet, and I don't think she is intersted in you.

- Then I make her to be. – Naruto answered then realizing he said it out too loud he covered his mouth.

- So you like her.

- No, I'm not, just… want to know her better. I mean we are the same age I guess.

- True, but let me give you an advice, don't rush it at night.

- What do you…, WHAT! Go to hell with your perverted ideas, I'm not like you, I'm not spineless. Anyway if I would then I'm sure to be executed or something.

- Probably but imagine atleast you got your fun.

- Just shut up. – Then he rode off further ahead.

Ever since he met her, he wanted to see her again, so he decided he will no matter what. Every time when he had somekind of bussines in the palace complex he always seeked her out. He didn't asked or talked to her yet however he felt happy about it, just the look at her inocent features made him satisfied but if he really wants to get her he needed to move quick.

So a week later on that fortunate night he decided to visit her, he learnt where her resident was and headed there. He wanted to pass the gate but the two guards that were posted there was in his way.

- No one enters without an order.

- Trust me guys I won't do anything hasty.

- Who are you and what do you want with her majesty?

- Well… give her some company, I belive she would need someone who can actually talk with her and isn't some fancy buroqrat. – He spat out and once again tried to go through.

- Leave or we use force youngman. – The guard grabbed his shoulder.

- Belive me I'm… - he was cut off when the guard tossed him out.

- Go away now. – Now both of them were pionting their weapons at him.

- Whoa, whoa… okay I go, god. – Then he walked away. – Well, I tried to ask nicely, time for plan B. – with that he made some signs and summoned a clone. – Good, shall we? – the clone only nodded.

A few moments later the guards heard rustling on the rooftop of the opposite building, then they saw him again and he was about to jump off from the roof into the garden of the princess's resident.

- Hey, you there! – He shouted. – Get down here!

- Force me too. – He shouted back and landed on one of the guard to making him fall on the ground. – Catch me if you can. – Then he made a rude grimace and ran off.

- After him. – And both of them ran after the decoy.

- Ha, serves them right. – The original Naruto said and walked in.

He wondered around a bit, searching for her room but in the meanwhile avoiding more guards. The resident was indeed was decorated. There were several different rooms in it, he passed a diningroom which had a long table inside of it with cussions to sit on. The wood and the cloth was not a cheap fabric. He also passed a room which looked like a worke room, well atleast he thought since he saw a lot of paper work on it.

- Wow, never thought they would force her to do stuff like this. Better keep looking until one of the guards find me before I do her.

Then he came up to a bedroom with the lights still on in it. He almost wanted to pass by until he saw the shadow of the woman he wanted to find. Through the clothe walls the beautifull siluet of that shadow almost looked like a godess, so great but so tender. He got close and wanted to have a better view of her and wanted to see her in life. The shadow moved then it seemed she went upstairs, this meant a small chalenge but climbing a roof is no problem for his skills. With a steady jump he got on top of the firstfool's roof and he could easily climb into the balcony's corridore. He saw the lightrs and her delicate shadow of her figure, he moved closer to the wall until he found an opening into the floor. He entered a not very well lighted room but the room opposite was lighted and the girl was also in there. He got out and soon noticed a small slid, he wanted to have a proper look at her to know if it is safe for him to approach so he peeked in.

He could belive his eyes… he only wanted to have a friendly chat but now… what he saw… was beyond his mind. Through the slightly slidded door he saw her dressing, well actually folding her regular kimono and revaling her skin. His breath got taken away, her skin was pale but in a tempting way and not the unhealthy way, the curves of her body that were hidden under all those fabric soon got revealed and he felt that his heart want to jump out and his blood boiled at the mere sight of it. For him, it was almost like… heaven, he despised his master's perverted attitude but this time he could control himself. He wanted to have a proper look, he creeped closer to the slid and with one eye he peeked in.

- I know its not going to end well if they find me but… this I think worths the risk even if I die. – He thought with a small grin on his face still looking at the beauty before him. He only could enjoy the moment for a couple more minutes until she turned her back to him, he wanted to see more but something inside of his head said that is enough but a louder voice said go ahead. He listened to the latter ofcourse since he experienced heaven and he didn't want to leave it.

Then she stopped in her dressing which surprised Naruot as well, for his sake he quietly jumped back from the small slid then got into cover leaning tightly against the wall.

- Man, did she notice me… hope not. It would be more then awkward. – He then saw that her shadow approached the door. – Damn, she is going to come out. – He had to think quickly, he looked every where then he saw a beam holding the structure of the roof. He quickly jumped on it just a second before she slid the door open and looked out.

- That was close, - he sighted in reliefe. – Now how I'm gona approacher? Maybe I should take my leave, I already got myself in trouble just for stalking her but peeking at her while dressing, and that is too much. – He then slowly started to crawl on the beam to the other end of the sturcture which lead out to the balcony again. Unfortunatly the beam went across her room so he had to be very carefull and stealthy.

Just when he thought he reached safety something hit the side of the wood making him lose his balance and fall off hitting the groung with a looud thud. He also hit his head a bit but he had enough time to notice that what made him lose his balance was a kunai dagger. Standard weaponry used by shinobi but who could have throwed it, he though to himslef but then he realized when he heard a femine voice.

- Who are you ad what do you want with me? – Hinata said as she got into her battle stance and had her byakugan activated making her look threathning.

Naruto soon stood up and jumped back a little shileding himself with his hands signaling to not hurt him.

- Whoa, whoa I-I don't want anything, I won't hurt you… - he tried to explain the situation.

- Still, who are you? - Then something got into her mind. – Wait, I remember you, you were the youngman who was introduced as…

- Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto and I'm happy that you remember… - he wanted to get closer but she tilted her whole body back still being in her battle stance with her byakugan active.

- Yes, but what do you want? Are you an assasin or are you here to kindnapp me?

- What?! No, no, no y-you misunderstand the situation I'm not any of those above.

- Then what are you doing her?

- Well, you see… god this is awkward but…

- Better hurry the guards will arive soon.

- I decided to follow you then ended up peeking at you while you were dressing then here I am. – he was stright forward with her but at the time like this he didn't know what to do so why try to lie now.

Hinata only could listen him but she just stood there, frozen by shock.

- I'm done. – Naruto thought to himself. – Goodbye life, it was a very time. – Then he got snapped back by a slap.

- Pervert! – Hinata said it out loud.

- No, no I'm not a pervert, you are misjudgeing me I…

- There is no other explanation for it. You wanted to take advantage of me; do you know who I am?

- Ofcourse I do but, I didn't want to stalk you… just talk a bit.

- Why?

- Because… I like you. – He said it and it was no truning back now. – I-I'm still a bit unsure about what I feel but a week ago when I saw you and heard about you I wanted to know you better, guesse I failed but I'm ready to take the punishment for it. – he bowed his head in surrender.

Hinata eased her eyes and actually got even more surprised, this man her went through all that trrouble to know her and what he said "like you", isn't it the frist feeling before love. She couldn't belive it but she was stopped in her thoughts as she heard the guards running up.

He pushed Naruto into the bedroom and told him to be quite and shut the door. A group of guards rushed in and questioned her.

- Are you alright your higness? We heard noises and we came as soon as possible.

- Yes, I'm alright but someone infiltrated my resident.

- Who was it?

- I-I could see who it was but it went that way through the rock garden.

- Then we will capture him, men after him.

As soon as they rushed in they rushed out, Hinata opened the door only to saw Naruto's shocked face.

- Why didn't you give me up? – He asked.

- Because… you wanted to talk right, so I'll like to hear what you want to talk about. – Then she sat down by the bed and so did he. Eversince that night they secretly met each other to talk with each other, at first about everyday things then about their personal life, until shearing their views and ideas to each other. They kept this up for a month when he finally could settle the feeling for her, she was actually like him, he found out that she was very kind and timid but brave and almost had as big ambitions like him, fighting for acceptance and to improve. She had a hard life unlike him but he could understand her pain, even though his parents cared for him his life also had his own tragedy like her's. Through all that time he gathered the courage to tell her, and when the time came:

- Hinata, - he asked almost whispering – I… love you. You maybe won't return the feeling and I understand that but still I know for sure that I love you.

After a short period of silence Hinata's only answer was "Thank you." then she hugged him tight. The warmth of her hug could tell all her feelings which words couldn't. Naruto only smiled and returned the hug, after his confession they secretly became lovers having both of their hearts beating for each other and two souls existing for each other.

* * *

- You got luck kid. – said the fox.

- Yes, if you put it that way.

The ship saild forward to the horizon and Naruto watched the waves as they hit the side of the vessel.

- Soon Hinata, I returning home just a little while and I'll be with you… I miss you, I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.: Time goes on

Away from the city in the outskirts the elite members of the empire were training by sparring with each other.

- Okay, let's see what you can do, fool. – taunted a man in his thirties at a younger one. His oponent charged at him giving him a barage og punches but he easily blocked them with his own arms.

- C'mon, is that all, brother. Give it some spark.

- Quit the nonsenses. – Then a slimy tentacle appeared to smack him.

- So soon, ya – he got hit but only got a short way back. – Yo, that wasn't bad at all ya fool.

Then he realized that the black haired man called five more of those slug like arms appeared behind him. The tails hit their target but he was just easily dodged them jumping around and then jumping on one of them running along it then pulling out a sword out from one of the sheats on his back. His opponent notice it then called the arms back emerging them back into him and jumped back. He succesfully avoided the slash then noticed that in an instance the other man pulled out the rest of his weaponry and launceh a whirling barrage at him. He got out of the way of the attack and then disappeared.

A short moment later:

- Water Release: Explosive Bubbles.

- Wow, where did those come from. – The other man said but not sounding supprised that much.

He watched as the flow of buubles made their ways to him but didn't wait for them to get close. Meanwhile above him his attacker concealed himself in a giant floating bubble.

- Yo, not bad, ain't worst but sill not got too good. –said his opponent who got behind his bubble and while he was surprised with one slash he destroyed it exposing him. After his bubble got destroyed and he was falling down but landed on his feet. He got away with the fall but then got bashed on his head.

- Good, one minute record. – said his opponent.

- Ouch, would you stop for a minute. – He angrily said to him.

- Sorry, still you ain't got nothing on me, fool.

- I see you two finished already. – said a woman's voice.

Both of them looked at the source of the voice only to see Kushina standind on the edge of the training ground.

- My lady. – The black haired man bowed slighly.

- Yo. – The tanned skinned man waved.

- Utakata, Bee still being sharp as always. – She smiled at them. – Seein you two fighting brings up some memories.

- That was nothing. You should have seen last week, man that was a wreck, I mean this guy here.

- Sorry for not being dumb and actually trying to improve.

- You want to imporve, then follow me and in no time…

- I think I pass on it, thank you. What brings you here Lady Kushina, I guess nostalgy isn't the only reason.

- Yes, its true but what can a little visit hurt.

- Missing the action right? – asked Bee.

- A bit, but being the fromer jinchūriki of that fox has its up sides. So where are the others?

- Yugito is away with big brother and Han is out fighting. – Bee answered

- Where?

- Don't know, somewhere bad that's sure.

- Lady Fu is visiting her parents; Sir Roshi is practicing somewhere else with Gaara.

- Hey, where is your son? – Bee pointed out.

- Lord Bee… - Utakata interupted.

- No, its fine. – Kushina looked down a bit sad.

- Don't worry sis – Bee slighly punched her in the shoulder – he's tough like you then I bet the ones who faces him has more reason to be worried.

Kushina smiled a bit then answered:

- Yes, you are right.

- Sorry to but into the moment, Lady Kushina have you told him yet?

- No, and I don't plan to do it in the future too.

- My lady, he is a jinchūriki more importatly the Kyubi's and the empire will sure need his power.

- I know, but there are alredy enough war going on, sometimes more than necessary.

Utakata only could look at her then shocked his head:

- I'm sorry, so you are still mourning after all those years.

Kushina turned her back to them and walked away before he could say that but it was sure that she heard that.

* * *

Meanwhile

Nagato walked behind Naruto who seemed lost a bit.

- Here – he offered some water. – Better drink it.

- Thank you but not now, I'm not thirsty. – He refused

- You look a bit distracted, why is that?

- Just a bit… homesick I guess.

- Hm… don't worry the ship will reach the next docks which are close to the Gate to our home. Just a day and we can finally sleep in our own beds.

- That's good; I want to be home as soon as possible.

There was a moment of silence between them until Naruto spoke up:

- Uncle… what is your reason?

- Reason for what?

- To return… I mean I know we are family and want to return safe for their sake but is there anything else?

- Well… let me see. Something to return for, - he looked up at the stary sky – well I don't know. All my friends are with me so I have not other reson to return home rather to be with our family, but why do you ask?

- I was just thinking.

- That means you have?

Naruto stared at the horizon and blushed a bit at the thought:

- Actually I do but it doesn't matter. – He started to walk into his cabin.

- My lord. – asked a servant.

- Yes. – Hiashi answered with a still expression.

- A messege from Lord Hizashi, he says he and his son will soon return from the front and he would like to know would you like any… I can't understand the last word, sir.

- Let me see that. – The servant handed the letter to him. He carefully looked it through then frowned:

- It is "souvenir", cursed foreign language.

- What is that, if I can ask?

- I don't know; however tell him I don't want anything from foreigners and to drop using foreign words. They are already getting a bit too comfortable already.

- I see you are still close minded my friend. – a man with glasses entered said as he entered the room.

- Kamoto, - he looked at him viciously – what are you doing here?

- Nothing special, I respect you point but still I wish you would be a bit more open for foreign culture.

- I care less about those barbarians.

- Interesting, their opinion is almost the same for us. However they are valuable allies, we can thank very much wealth to them.

- Don't cape your true interests with sweet talk, I know justice don't know limints in tools and weapons.

- God, I'm not Danzo, I don't intend to use anything that goes against it, you see even I have a reputation. I only hang those who are really guilty not just suspicious, a fair trial is one of the pillars of justice.

- Whatever, what do you want?

- To warn you, but before I tell anything can we go somewhere descrete?

Hiashi led him into a room then ordered the servants out and looked the doors, while Kamoto sat down before a table.

- So? – Hiashi aske him.

- Tell me, what is your relation with the Seireitei part of the Shogunate?

- Know a few names but I don't really care what they problems are.

- You should be though, don't forget what happened 10 years ago.

- So… why does it concern us? The traitors got executed and that is that.

- Should I explain this to someone who is in the military? You can kill the ploter but the plan and its beliefs will live on.

- I still don't know why you are telling me this.

- They don't know that we know that actually some tides are still twisting, I and the empress wants to know who will be on our side when things turn bad.

- Are you questioning my loyalty, is that what it is?

- Maybe, it's up to you.

- How bad is it?

Kamoto only could shrug at the question, that part of the Empire was always devided even within Seireitei's society. Back before unification that faction of the Empire fought bloody wars against another but more mysterious faction, Hueco Mundo, now called Mundo just to shorten its name for common use. Ever since those two was brought in the Empire dacedes before they still competed each other, still better then the battles on inhuman scales. Their skills didn't come from chakra but from a more or almost equally strong source, the soul itself. _(Note: refrence to my up comming Bleach fanfic.)_

- Then I'll ask it this way, do you know anything or not?

- Well, certainly yes but I can't tell you, that is of course if you are on their side. – he said it a carefree tone.

- Enough! – Hiashi shouted at him agrily. – Quit wasteing my time with nonsensinal riddles, if you want help or my support then explain me everything or get out of here!

- Easy, easy there, if I want help I wouldn't ask for it since I would already have it by now. However if things really goes bad I'd like to know which side are you going to stand on.

- Obvious, anything else?

- No – he stood up. – Can I give you an advice? – Hiashi still looked at him with a frow. – Don't be such a loud mouth; people can hear you from miles and also getting all tensed up at your age…

- OUT! – He wanted to attack him but before he could Kamoto ran out. – Damn, that man is too cocky for his title; I'd gladly wringle his neck for it.

* * *

Hinata was in the company of her frineds, in one of the palace's gardens. All of them, especially Hinata was very excited about the news. Just this morning a letter addressed to Hinata herself arrived without a name. As she folded the paper she clearly noticed who sent it, it came from him and only him.

- See Hinata, - Ino patted her right shoulder. – He was fine and more importantly, he is coming home.

- Ino is right. Oh Hinata you are so lucky. – Sakura assured her.

Hinata only could smile in joy and relief, her lover is coming home in a few weeks time or quicker. Reading the letter he told her what he seen and he had to endure but mostly it was about how he missed her and wants to be with her. This filled her heart with even more love for the young man.

- Ino, Sakura I'm so glad he is alright.

- You should be… so what will you do? – asked Ino.

- What do you mean?

- Oh, just think… your love was far from the woman of his dream and surely he was more than lonely by that time. He also wants to blow out some steam as well.

- You mean… - Hinata got red when realized what her frined meant. – I-I can't do that.

- Why? Haven't you done… wait… you didn't? – Ino pointed out sounding surprised.

- P-Please not so loud!

- Hinata do you love him at all?

- I do but…

- Then why not?

- I-It's not, proper…. I mean there are other ways to show love…

- Please cut it…

- Ino – Sakura interrupted. – Think, even if they love each other Hinata still has her duties as heiress and if they find out and know that he… you know, and then they probably lock him up or kill him. Why do they keep it a secret?

- That is another thing. That reminds me, Hinata have you got any news from Inoue?

- No, ever since she left no word from her. But I still hope for the best.

The ship docked and after reefing the sails Nagato and Naruto got off.

- Let's spend the night here, we will continue tomorrow.

- Can't we just move?

- No, after a long journey at the sea a little time is needed to get use to land, don't worry there is nothing that we need to be in a rush.

- But…

- Naruto.

- Alright, then let's rest.

**_(Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, also for the references but it is true I'm planning to write a Bleach fanfic in the same universe as this. It will be out in the near future, also chek out my first fanfic on Deviantart, I have the same name there too as this.)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.: Family

After setting of from the harbours both Naruto and Nagato were on their way to the capital, it almost took a whole month to cross the vast seas and they were only a few days to their home. As they reached the core regions also known as "The Heart of the Empire" both men stopped at a small village to rest their mounts. During this recess Naruto wandered of a bit while his uncle took care of the horses. As he walked along the paths and roads he found a nice sunny field with lots of flowers with it. He inhaled the sweet scents of the beautiful herbs but noticed a very familiar scent as well. Lavender, a simple but yet still precious flower to him, he puck the flower and sniffed it deeply. It always made him remember of her, the colour and the scent. That lovely scent that he got used to when ever they were together. He puck a few more then headed back to the settlement where his uncle was waiting for him to return.

- Where were you? – He asked.

- Walking. – Naruto answered him plainly and secretly put the bouquet of lavenders in his saddlebag.

* * *

- Lord Itachi. – asked a man outside of his office, asking for permission to enter.

- Come in. – he answered.

- Thank you, here are the reports from the norther region, ther was a…

- Smaller unrest, I know but did… they interfered? – Itachi asked his subordinate raising an eyebrow.

- Well… we don't know, well for sure. The secret police always hide their tracks very well.

- I expect nothing less, anything else? – He said as looked through some of the papers.

- No sir, I shall return to my duties. – Then he left the room.

Uchiha Itachi was a man in his early thirties but had a very good reasoning skill for his age. At such young age he had to carry on his father's duty of the law enforcement of The Empire. The Uchiha clan usually dealt with regular crimes and criminal who threat the order with in the nation. They were a branch of a much more shadowy organization that ensured that people were thinking right.

Itachi was about to leave his office until he stopped by the door and sighted.

- I should say come in but it seems you already let yourself in. – then he turned just to see another black haired man with glasses, wearing an opened up trech coat like robe reaveling some of his clothing. In his right hand he held his hat which he took off a moment ago. – What is whit being stealthy again, Kamoto?

- Business as usual. – he shrugged.

- So?

- I see you have your hands full. – He said as he looked at the reports. – Thugs giving you trouble?

- Nothing that cannot be dealt with.

- Good, so anything special?

- At the moment nothing.

- And your family?

- They are alright, for now. – He added the last part as he looked him in the eyes.

- Whoa… don't give me that look; I'm not the same person that he was. I only lock people up who are guilty, not suspicious.

- True, but still… you are too precise.

- Indeed, but that's why I like you, you can almost read people like books, well not as good as me but fair enough, your father would be proud.

- I know… I know.

- And with your brother too or not?

- You are starting it again.

- I'm not starting anything, I just don't really trust the look on his face whenever we meet or he deals with my men.

- He is always like this, don't pay attention to it.

- Well you know I can't do that. – He laughed out a bit. – But let's get serious, your brother is trubling me. My offer still stands, allow him to train with my men.

- I think that would do more harm then use, you would get stabbed qiucker. – Itachi stated.

- I highly doubt that, but either this or some rehabilitation, which is more painfull than training itself.

- I'll consider it but if you excuse me I have a small family meeting called luch to attend to. – Itachi said as he turned his back on Kamoto and walked out from the room.

At the Uchiha compund's training fields a young man with a similar dark and spiky hair trained with undying passion. His only weapon was a nicely forged and sharped katana which easily sliced through the metalic armore that the dummies wore. With special tags he could make these objects come to life and use them as moving opponents for more intense combat situations. For this session he activated ten twice as more then yesterday. These artifical opponents cannot be taken lightly since their combat skills are mostly based upon one person, the head of the clan.

In the background a woman around her mid forties was watching as his son was parrying and countering the attacks of the dummies. She always watched him train proudly but also with some anxiety since he tended to over do it most of the time leaving him exhausted to death. She felt a guilty that she can't help him, since training was one metod for him to releave some pain in his heart and no matter how much she tried to comfort him he always turned her down saying not to since she isn't the one who needs to be blamed.

The door leading to the porch where the woman was watching his younger son slid open, she turned and seeing who it was greeted his elder son with a warm smile.

- Itachi, finished so soon? – She asked him.

- Yes, I always make time for lunch with family, mother. – He replied giving her a reliefing look. – Is he tiering himself again? – He said as he looked at his younger brother.

- Unfortunatly yes but I'll call him in so…

- No need for it, I'll go. – He motioned her to sit back while he started to walk towards his fighting brother.

Sasuke was busy with his own combat at the moment so he didn't notice that his elder brother came home. One of his opponent managed to flank him and was about to make a fatal blow. He noticed it but it was to close to block it and Sasuke was ready for the pain to come but it didn't. As he opened his eyes he saw that a kunai pierced the tag on the dummy's face making him incapable to move and collapsed bafor him. In an instant the same happened to the rest of the dummies as well, he looked to his side and saw his brother approaching with a calm experssion still holding a spare kunai in his right hand. Without a second though he charged at him but Itachi easily blocked the sword with the daggern, he knew this was going to happen so he planned ahead.

- Why did you interfer? – Sasuke growled at him in annoyance.

- Mother wants you to stop trainig and come in. – He replied calmly.

- I could have won.

- No you couldn't, the one on our right would have cut you causing a fatal damage on the right of your torso. Even for a minute you would flinch giving a perfect opportunity for the one at the front for attack while the other two at your left would have pierced you to death. Well that is of course if these things would think like me or not?

Sasuke didn't answer but tilted back and sheated his sword still looking mad at him. Both brothers started to walk inside where their mother was waiting for them.

As they sat at the dining table the atmosphere was rather cold between the two brothers. Mikoto's heart ached at the two; they were like this since her husband's death or more likely sacrifice. 11 years ago among the Uchiha a small but radical group rose. Their objective was to overthrow the emperor for the atrocities that his progenitor Tobirama the Second did decades ago. The group of anarchists was discovered by the emperor and after a long trial, was sentenced to death. A day before it was carried out, Fugaku intercepted the judges by offering his life instead of their's. This action of his shocked the whole court along with the emperor, when they asked his reasons he only answered that he was only doing what is necessary to avoid a civil war.

The culprits were released and their group was disbanded, on that faithfull day Fugaku was ordered to prepare the Harakiri since his honor recommended it. On the way to the execution ground he was allowed to speak a few words to his sons. He said his farewells and gave them his last will where Itachi took his place as clan leader and Sasuke his second hand, but the most important were his final words.

At the dining table the small family ate their lunch quietly both brothers giving each other cold glares, finally Mikoto broke the silence:

- Itachi, you seem stressed about something, does work give you a hard time?

- Well… yes and no, mother I didn't realize that it is so visible on me, I'm sorry.

- No need for it my son, but you should take a small break from duty and spend more time with us. I don't even remember a time when all of us were together for a day.

- Yes, - Sasuke joined in – eversince you let father die. – He spat it out coldly.

- Sasuke! – His mother tried to intercept the up coming argument.

- Mother, let me handle it. We already talked about this and both of us know no one is to be blamed for…

- Yes there is! – Sasuke slammed his left hand on the table – The thing you call justice and those men who you are reporting to. Brother, you are much wiser than me then why don't you see that our family is being used.

- It is because no one is being used in our family that's why.

- Liar… you know something, you always did… how dare you keep it from us, from me and especially from mother. – He shouted out loud.

- That is because to protect you from it. Sasuke, you are a man now and you are still upset about something that happened many years ago, when will you move on?

- Until I have justice on those who killed him!

- No one killed him you ignorant brat! – Itachi said sounding annoyed and angry, he was slowly loseing his patience. – He choosed death himself to prevent the family to be wiped out, we must respect his sacrifice and move on not commiting the same reason he died to prevent.

- You dare to talk; you didn't do anything to save him!

- Beacause I couldn't! – Now both Itachi and Sasuke jumped up from their seats and were ready to jump at each other. – There are thing you can't see here for a reason, so you better calm down and stay put or…

- Or what, brother? Are they going to lock me up or what?

- They kill you. – Itachi said it with a cold tone.

Mikoto got shocked by hearing this, she didn't have the slightes clue what her eldest son was talking about but hearing that one of her son's life is in danger made her more than anxious.

- What?

- Kamoto is not like Danzo who would let anything get pass his watch if it serves his benefits. He will hunt you down and not only you but us. You do know that the Uchiha's aren't getting on well with him.

- Watched!? You knew this and you mention it now? How far did you fall brother?

- Nowhere.

- Fine, then let them come, that clown and his pests won't be a challenge.

- You surely underestimate him, he more capable than he looks; he isn't Elite for joke. Also did you forget what we promised to father? Did you forget?

Sasuke only could remain silent, he remembered it quite well.

- We promised not to fall for vengance or hate, and what you want to do is the exact opposite what father wanted us to do.

Both brothers stayed silent but still looked at each other in anger while their mother bowed her head in pain and sadness.

* * *

Nagato and Naruto finally reached the outskirts of the bustling capital; they went through the massive ports and docks and finally enjoyed the familiar enviroment. The docks were busy as always and some of them were occupied by foreign ships. He also noticed familiar sights like the soldiers who were loading supplies to one of those monostrous vessel. They wore standard grey light armore and tradicional Asian strawhats, like any other imperial soldiers they carried swords on their side but these were different. They were the base of the modern foreign warfare, regulars and the crest on their chest piece indicated who they belonged to, Kamoto.

In the crowd a tall figure half human, half beast clearly stood out from the regulars, Naruto noticed the familiar figure and waved at him. He seemed not to notice them since he was busy consulting with another man also familiar to him, after all those two were the generals who worked under his "brother".

- Naruto, please hurry! – Said Nagato as he saw that his nephew was far behind him.

Naruto stedied his mount then gallopped towards him, so close to home now, and so close to her.

- What are we going to do first? Report or go and visit mother?

- You can do the latter; I'll go and handle the speaking.

- Thank you, then I'll go ahead.

Nagato watched as Naruto ride further into the crowd towards the gates of the central area, he felt such reliefe that he managed to keep him safe but also he had many questions in his head.

* * *

Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, also I'd like to know how do you like it so far.

I know at some pionts it progresses slowly but it is necessary to know some background story to understand their actions later, cause I didn't use too much canon material so forgive me when some charaters may seem off a bit.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto + Bleach (references) belongs to Kubo Tite


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.: Welcome home.

- So, that happened. – said Tsunade as she listened to the report that Nagato brought in.

- Unfortunatly it was, your highness the front almost collapsed at our end and our casualties were high, superior command trusted me to deliver this request to you.

- Send an Elite, is it that bad?

- Ma'am, the numbers speak for themselves, 1/3 of our forces were grinded up and the rest is either still unavailable to fight or still schocked.

- I see, I understand and I'll send reinforcement as soon as one of my Elite is free. I'm sorry but most of them are busy with other matters at the moment.

- No, I understand thank you for hearing me out. – Nagato bowed then was about to leave.

- Before you go. – Tsunade glared after him. – Have you encountered something, unusual?

- Your highness?

* * *

Naruto was on his way to the Uzumaki Clan's compound thinking about what he should do in the time being home. He already thought that this isn't pernament stay only a short visit, so it was obvious before he leaves again he visits his family. He was at the gates of the compound when an outcoming maid spotted him. Her eyes widened and he only waved back at her with a friendly grin on his face.

- Young lord, - she gasped. – You are alive!

- Of course I am, is that so surprising?

- No, I-I mean… it is good to have you back. I'll go tell the Lord and Lady Kushina about your arrival.

- No, let it be a surprise.

The young maid let him in and bowed in respect of the home coming warrior.

He felt like he left for ages as he wlaked down the corridores of the building, memories of his childhood came to his mind. He felt safe and relieved; he stopped at a room and looked inside. It was simple but cozy, he remebered his room and with it the times with his father. He bowed his head in a bit of sadness, all the tears and the nightmares he had when he lost him. There was still pain in his heart from that disaster but now as a young man it was easier to endure it. In his line of work there is no place for regrets, he learnt that when he decided to carry on his father's legacy.

He continued his way down until he reached the door to the inner yard and garden, he had a guess that he would find his mother there, and as he walked thorugh the door he was right. Kushina was sitting and had that small mourning look on her face. She didn't notice him, he ached that after that time his mother wasn't the same person as before. He remembered her being kind and gentle most of the time, also her spirit blazed with energy and life. Also her short tempers sometimes caused accidents or sever punishment to both him and his father, but now thinking back to it he was happy and wished that things would go back to normal like it was then.

He quietly walked behind her then with an inner sight of relief he said:

- I'm home, - Kushina turned in a surprise and she was shocked to see her son back. – Mother.

With an instant she got up and embraced her only child in a hug, burrying her face into his chest. A small sob escaped her mouth and a tear was rolling down her cheeks. He returned the hug and let the emotions flood him.

- Is this… another imagination of mine? - Kushina said between her tears.

- No, sorry to disappoint you but… I'm real. – He joked.

- I'm so glad you came back alive.

- Nah, it wasn't that… bad. – He said with an uneasy tone.

Even if was a joke, bad wasn't the right word to describe what he saw and what he did. The pact with the fox, the thought haunted him when he will make his move.

- Where's you uncle?

- Reporting in that we are back but… I don't know how long…

- No… let's not talk about that my son. You are back and that what matters to me.

- I guess you are right. So… was there anything while I was gone? Where's grandfather and master, oh and Kamoto? I saw his men outside, before he sets out I want to say goodbye since I could the last time and he did when I had to go.

- Oh, I see you are still as lively when you left, that's good, I'm so glad. Your grandfather is here I'll take you to him; Jiraiya is also in the city, at least for now and about Kamoto, he is busy as always, maybe you can see him tomorrow.

- Thanks but as soon as I say my greeting to granddad I'll go and find them, I don't know how much time I have so I want to see them as soon as possible.

That reminded him, Hinata the most impotant person along with his family, he must go and see her too. His heart filled bit hope and joy at the thought of her name.

* * *

Back at her resident in the palace, Hinata was reading a letter in her room with the two of her frinds besides her. All three of them got excited when she finally got a letter from their fourth bestfriend who left so long ago. It was almost a year now since Inoue left to be with her love to the front.

- Come on Hinata! What does she says? Is he alright or badly injure is she coming back soon?!

- Ino please slow down and let her read it first, after all this is the first letter we got from her since she left. – Sakura tried to calm her friend down.

- I can't, my goddness this is almost like those novels where the heroies friends are romatically concerned for her, and she says that her find her love but something still parts them away. – Ino said with dramatic scenery.

- I think you should stop reading those foreign novels, they are a bit drippy.

- Hmph, clearly you don't have a fine taste for quality literature. – She pouted at her.

While Ino and Sakura was argueing with each other Hinata was able to finish it. She sighted with relief.

- So? What does she say? – Ino asked.

- She says she is fine and with him. The weather and the enviroment are harsh but she endures it for him. She also says that everyone is now depressed and concerned since their leader died. His brother who took charge is now furious and on a rampage. She says she doesn't know when will she come back but she sends her warm wishes to all of us.

All of them remained silent, these were just words and even if she herself wrote it there was a little concern in them. Inoue was the type who usually kept the real pain inside her not to bother anyone with it and that sometimes got out from her in a very bad way. When she was still with them, they asured her that she can always talk to them and thankfully she always did, but now there are wolrds between them and her. Frozen Hell as it is known where she is, they wondered what is really happening there, and will they see her again… alive.

Naruto unpacked his stuff along with the bouquet of lavenders and headed to find Hinata; he went to her resident and sneaked in since he couldn't go in the front because of the guards. He felt like he hasn't seen her for ages. Eversince he left he keept her face in his heart to remember her, along the way he started to feel uneasy about the meeting. He got into the inner garden where he found her in the company of her friends.

- Hinata! – He called out for her.

The group noticed the familiar voice and Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief. Emotions flooded her, she didn't know what to say or do so she did what her body wanted. She stood up from her spot then rushed to him, she launched herslef at him and both of them ended up in a tight embrace. Sakura and Ino meanwhile noticed that they should probably leave to give them some private time.

- Aren't those two lovely? – Ino said as they both walked inside.

Sakura remained silent.

- Sakura?

- What…, yes, yes they do meant for each other. – She said as she turned her mind back to reality.

- Welcome back. – Hinata said as she burried her face in his chest, sheading tears of joy.

- I'm happy to see you too. – He handed her the bouquet. – These are for you.

- They are lovely. – She said as she took it and inhaled the soft scent of the flowers.

- Well… they aren't that special; I picked them at the countryside the way over here. The colour and their scent reminded me of you so… why shouldn't I give flowers to a flower? – He chuckled out sounding a bit nervous.

- As long as they are from you they are more special than any other species. – She said looking into his blue eyes, she missed so much. Naruto also looked into hers and for a while both of them couldn't move away from each other. They were missed in each other's gaze but slowly both of them got closer. His eyes half closed he reduced the space between them, and so did she. Their face got so close that they both could feel the warmth radiating from their cheeks. Finally the gap was closed when their lips met along with their tongues and got into the passionate struggle for dominance in the mouth.

As he felt her kiss, he started to want more of it. He wanted more of the passion, more of her warmth and mostly more of her body. But immedietly he realized that the last part was inappropriate to think about that even if she loved him back. He never thought about that before, sharing a night with her, feeling her smooth skin and enjoy the siluette of her body that even a goddess can be envy of. No, what was he thinking, having her like that he started to feel a bit nervous, this feeling more like of any urge now starting to get inside of his head. He didn't understand it, was it his thoughts or the fox's primal instincts of mateing. That reminded him, he has to keep that thing away from her, but how… he was now confused and broke the passionate kiss.

Hinata got surprised as he broke away from her and gave her a confused look, feeling that her lover was in tension she asked:

- Naruto… i-is everything alright?

He looked at her more shocked, did she knew or felt it? She is technically a Hyuga; they can read people's expressions like books. He couldn't lie to her, not because he didn't want to but she would notice it even if he tried to. He wanted to keep the demon inside him a secret for now but this urge he doesn't know if it's right to tell her about it.

- I-I don't know. – He said while looking down at the ground.

- What is it? Please tell me, I can understrand. – She said confortingly hugging him tight again.

- Hinata, I-I can't express it… I know I wasn't away for years but I feel… I feel something, when I'm close to you.

Hinata looked at him puzzled but later as she noticed what he was trying to tell her she blushed deeply.

- I know, it is not right for me even to think about it. Hinata, you are so pure and beautifull like an angel, I-I don't want me to… to…

- Naruto. – She said as she caressed his cheek. – What… you feel is natural. Belive me since I'm… I'm also familiar with it. – She said blushing at him. – But I don't think it is wrong, what's more there is no need for denying it.

He was struck by her forwardness; she was quite calm about it too. She blushed but that was a normal reaction from her but he never thought she would say those things.

- Hinata.

- Don't judge me, please.

- No, I-I'm not… I just…just, I don't know should I comply or leave it?

- Well… - she was now smiling at him, her blush turned from red to soft pink which looked cute on her. – That is for you to decide, but if you choose to comply then… I'm more than happy to… help. – She knew it wasn't the right word but she couldn't force her mind to say "satisfie you".

Naruto blushed at her offer; he was surpirsed the she actually mentioned her affection to grow like his. Sure he knew she loved him as much as he did her but, her having the same thoughts of having him was something different. He looked into her eyes to see did she really mean it, and thankfully she did. He pulled her dilcate body into a tight but gentle hug, his arm was on her waist and while the other cupped her chin to meet his gaze full of bliss.

- If you insist on it then who am I to refuse the offer, you majesty. – He through half closed eyes.

Hinata only could blush but in happiness, at this moment all the pain, all the sadness and trouble she had while he was away from her melted away in a second. The world stopped spinning for her and she wished that this moment would last forever. She gently folded her arms around his neck and lifted herself closer to his face and finally kisse him with soo much passion that she never shown before to anybody, not even to him.

They stood like this for a minute but for them it seemed like an hour, after their kiss they remained on the porch of the inner garden then a realization hit Naruto's mind.

- Hinata, I'm sorry but… can we… can we postpone it for some time later?

Hinata got confused at his question, passion was burning in both of their hearts and souls why denie this lust for another time?

- Naruto?

- I mean, I… I still want it belive me but I wanted to meet the others before I set out again which I don't know when but I…

- Tonight. – She said with a firm tone. – I'll be waiting in my room in the resident so… if you haven't changed your mind… meet me there. – She said blushing a bit.

Naruto spirit was lightened and he grinned while nodding to her. – I'll be there don't worry, until that have a nice day. – Then he jumped over the wall and started to run out from the upper city.

* * *

- Let's see… long trip…way across the worlds… - muttering was heard from Kamoto's office. – Baggage, nah I will handle it…

- Sir! - a soldier walked through the door and stopped behind him and saluted.

- Before you start, tell me… what would be better… china or metal?

- Sir? – The soldier asked looking confused.

- Tea set, our first port where we set ancor will be Albion, I want to buy souvenir… one of the merchant from the country said that they sell quality sets. – He said while cleaning his glasses.

- Sir, forgive me but no I have no idea.

- No matter I think I'll buy both they will be a good souvenirs for friends.

- My lord, the first commander asked me to hand this over. – He handed a sealed envelope.

- You didn't open it?

- I wouldn't risk it.

- Good, because the seal on it would have probaly burnt you skin down literarly. Handy safeguard isn't?

- Whatever works sir. – He saluted again and then left.

Kamoto removed the seal and folded the paper out. He started to read it and in the middle he frowned, definatly this came at the wrong time. He was about to burn the message but then someone burted through his door. The fragments and the person both hit him making him flying backwards only to be stopped by his desk. He was smart enough to protect his sensible parts but he had to admit that this surprised him. As he slowly started to put the pieces together in his head a voice called out his name.

-Anyiki! – Naruto grinned while standing up.

Kamoto shaked his head then got up from the floor as well and dusted his open trechcoat.

- Aren't you too old for this? And what about my door? – He shouted at him pointing at it.

- Hey aren't you happy I'm home? – Naruto said didn't even caring about his statement.

- Of course I am but I'm not surprised. I hope you visited your mother first, she isn't herself… well… you know.

- I did. – he smiled at him then looked away. – You going somewhere?

- Duty always calls but it is actually fun… especially companions like them. But enough of me, how's the front at your end you bastard. – He viced him by his neck friendly.

- Could be better but… I actually came here to ask something?

- Then spill it, I'll leave in an hour so go ahead.

- I need my father's stuff.

- More exactly? – He turned to adjust his desk back to its original position.

- Everything, scrolls, books and tools, everything. – He said firmly.

- What's the sudden interest? You aren't even near the level to use them.

- I need to look up something…

- Why not checking the Grand Library?

- Doubt that they can answer my questions, so can you arrange it?

- You are suspicious, let me warn you – he turned to him and stared coldy at him – I respect your father since he was my master and he taught me about duty, you know…

- Yeah, yeah safety and being Lord Protector and stuff but trust me I think it would prevent… whatever.

Kamoto scowled at the sentence. – You were saying?

- Nothing so?

- Well… fine, you can find them…

- Good, I'll send a servant over…

- What is the rush, can't you get it now?

- I… I have other… "plans" for the rest of the day. – He looked away.

- Fine by me I have to go so… - he started to walk out the broken doorway but stopped half way. – Who ever the girl is… try to be gentle at the start. – he said waving at him then left.

Typicall, after the Hyugas Kamoto is the second person who can read people like books, or maybe he is a bit better at it, however Naruto turned red at his advice.

- Thanks, but I think you would be the first to kill me if you would know. – he thought to himself.

* * *

Note: Kamoto is my OC so he isn't from any manga or anime, even if his name would mach in one I swear that is just a coincide.

So let me intrudece him properly:

His name is Seidzsitsu Kamoto

Gender: male

Age: 34

Eye color: dark brown

Hair color: black

Special features: always wearing glasses along with an opened up trenchcoat with a westerm style grey hat

Back story in this universe:

He was born into a nobel family but at the age of 13 he ran away from home and changed his name to his current one. After that he got disowned and continued his life as self proclaimed orphan. Before that he was taught to be a fine shinobi primarly using Earth style but after joining the army at the age of 16 and got under the command of the famouse Elite Namikaze Minato along with Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito he learned to use all five basic elements but still using Earth style along with Fire style, also he is a very skilled swordsman that can sometimes put even the samurais to shame. In his early career he was very carefree and he still is nowadays, but as time passed he looked up to Minato as a role model of an ideal imperial soldier who fights for the people of the Empire. After 4 years of service under Minato he returned with the remants of the team including Kakashi and Rin. Thanks to his hard work and unquestionable loyalt, Minato suggested him to a promotion to become an Elite and the Emperor at the current time Sarutobi Hiruzen granted him the title. During the catastrophy of the Kyuubi he remained at his master's side aiding him in the battle but even with all of his talent he only could save his wife and son while Minato prepared to seal the beast in the latter. After finding out that it was the KIA Uchiha Obito was behind the disaster he voted on the side of executing him but the majority of the Elite voted to blind the man. This punishment didn't satisfied him but he couldn't do anything against it. He took interest in taking the position of Head of the Ministry of justice shortly after that and his chance came after the short rebellion that was ignited by the former Elite from Seireitei, Aizen Sosuke and his followers. He was one of the Elites who took the final assult to the city ending the uprising. ( to be continued...)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. : Falling night

The Sun was setting painting the light blue sky with a crimson hue, the downtown was however still bustling with many people and traders who were getting ready for a "night shift" since during this time both the upper and lower city guards were getting changed and this meant potential customers for inns and restaurants along with the small foodstand owners.

The docks however got a bit empty but it wasn't suprising since an elite was setting out tomorrow, namely the Lord Protector with his two right hand men.

The upper city was calm as usual but in many households were preparing for dinner at this time, at a quiet corner of the Uchiha compound a young woman sent off one of the servants for some fresh vegetables. Then she turned back into the kitchen to prepare dinner, unlike the othre Uchiha households this one was modest when it came to number of servants and property. Not because they couldn't afford it but they weren't allowed. The reason for this soon entred the kitchen with slow but sure steps.

The woman turned her head to face him and smiled brightly.

- I have sent Kenji off for some veggies, I'm preparing some rice, and once he comes back I'll make curry. Is that good for today? – She asked.

The man only could give her a bittersweet smile. – Ofcourse, anything from you is fine by me, but shouldn't you be resting? I-I mean…

- If Shizuka can attend to the household and keep two children of hers in line while being pregnant then I can cook dinner for my husband without problem don' you think?

- Okay, okay… do as you feel like it. – He raised his hands before him protectivly.

His wife smile turned down when she saw that her husband looked down with a lonely expression. Her heart ached a bit at this, he was so alive and enthusiastic when they were young but after that day he changed, even if he tried to hide it she noticed it.

- Is there something bothering you… Obito?

- No… I mean… - he shocked his head a bit – just… just I wish I could see you, however I have an image of how you may look like but… I want to see you like you are now… with our child under your heart. – Obito then adjusted the bandage arround his eyes that covered them.

Uchiha Obito, many years ago even before the treason of the Elite Aizen, another incident struck the Empire. It cost many civilian lives along with many guards and soldiers who were in service back then. The one who was responsible for this disaster was no other than the persumed KIA Uchiha Obito who was later caught on the sight shortly after the Kyuubi was put down.

Along with the devastation one Elite, Namikaze Minato lost his life, and Uzumaki Kushina was stripped from the power that she was entrusted with to serve the military might. Later he was almost sentenced to death but somehow the majority voted him to be blinded to his remaining eye. But what really hit him was that he almost lost everything.

After his blinding, his former teammates showed up not including Kamoto. When he was accompanied to the "deathrow" Kamoto, along with Rin and Kakashi comforonted him. The latter had to hold Kamoto back from beating him to death and the rest of the guards had to gie in every strenght to push him back. Kamoto who was then just made to Elite was more than furious.

- I swear to the gods, you may have escaped death but I warn you! If you ever dare come near me or my family, or even just try convincing me to belive your lies I'll kill you on sight! I don't care what happens after that but mark my words; stay away from me and my family or just hang yourself! – He shouted at him whit anger and despise.

- Sorry I got carried away.

- No, I… I understand. – Rin nodded.

- Sorry… sorry to ruin your life.

- We have talked about that already.

- Still… I feel like… you are just here because you took pity on me. You know, I always dreamt of this, both of us married, living happily ever after, you having my child and when I would look at the two of you I… I wouldn't be happier. This simple dream would have been enough, or just you lovin' me the way you did Kakashi back then, that would be the only thing that would worth more than any fancy title.

- Obito… I know I haven't started to love you until then and I swear I feel almost as guilty as you but, - she guided both of his hands to her womb. – But here is the reason that shows I love you as much as you did me back and now. So please, don't feel sorry for anything.

- But because of me they hate you too.

- Kakashi doesn't hate me or you, he is just busy.

- But Kamoto…

- He didn't mean it! – She cried out loud. – If he would mean it then… you have already been dead.

- Stay away from him and his family that what he's said. I did and that is why I'm alive. Kamoto is a man of reason, even if he could he wouldn't sentence me.

- Because he knows you are a good man.

- No, no. Everything but not because of that… Rin, I know you want all of us to get along but…what I did was… unforgivable since we were friends, very good friends and I… I let him and the both of you down.

* * *

- Hey sweetheart, we need drinks, stonrg ones! – shouted a customer over to a young woman behind the stall.

- Sorry, but sake is the strongest we've got. – She replied then took the order of another customer.

- Fine by me, alright boys? So you might as well serve us the whole keg cuase we want something to drink and fast.

- I think you all already had your fill of booze, or if you want to drink so badly go find another place we have other guests to… - she was stopped when the man grabbed her wrist.

- Hey, hey girl you got a sweet face but a loud mouth, why don't you use it for something better. – Then he kissed her then let her go. – Now go get that drinks of our before… - then he got slapped across the face hard.

- Just get the hell out! – She ordered.

The man got up holding his left cheek and was gritting his teeth angrily. – Damn, slut I'll teach you a lesson or two for hitting me. – He balled his right fist and was ready to bash her in the head but was stopped.

- Wha… hey, got a problem blondie?

- Actually I do. – Naruto said with a cool expression then throws the guy over to his buddies across his shoulder. – You was about to hurt a friend of mine. – Then the man landed with crashing the table.

The guy went out cold and his companions' stod up in shock and left dragging him along as well.

Naruto looked at the yyoung woman who got surprised by his actions. – Sorry to break the table…

- Naruto you are back! – She said it out loud after a while.

- Yeah, yeah back from Hell and backwards Ayame; hope you still serve ramen because I missed it like mana.

- Of course, come have a seat and I'll tell dad as well that you are back. – She led him to the stall.

- Oldman? Is he okay?

- Little bit of tired but bussines is bussines. Come and sit I'll be back in a minute. – Then she ran inside.

Naruto looked around the familiar place, Ichiraku's, it wasn't fancy or the most extravagant place in the city but they, in his oppinion, served the best ramen around. He found this stall back when he was a young kid; he tended to skip his classes with his tutor and roamed downtown to hide from his teachers and parents. Back then Ichiraku was just a simple ramen stall but over the years and with foreign money coming in it grew itself out a bit by owning a little place before the stall and having seats and tables around. Also Teuchi, the owner of the place had to hire one more person to help her daugther out in serving out the guests.

Naruto could hear two pair of footsteps coming out from the kitchen of the place and his expression brightened as he saw the oldman stepping out.

- Naruto, haha… back from war ain't it? Ayame told me you handled some thugs… and I see you didn't hold back. – He looked at the broken table.

- Sorry for that, I'll repay you I swear but… - he rubbed the back of his neck in bit of an emberrasment.

- I know, I know, one miso coming right up. I guess it will taste better after living on just rations isn't it.

- I'm sure it will. –he laughed back. – But let it be just one this time, I'm…

- One?! God, don't tell me you got sick!

- No, no I'm just in a bit of a hurry… because of some… personal matter. – He looked away and blushed a bit.

- Oh… then I'll make this extra and it is on the house to celebrate your homecoming.

- Thanks oldman, you are the best.

Teuchi walked back to prepare his meal while Ayame questioned him.

- So… who is this personal matter? Is she pretty?

Naruto looked shocked then swallowed hard. – How do you know I…?

- Silly, you can't full a woman's insight, so when did you meet her?

- Way before I was sent out.

- Oh, so is it official?

- Well… tonight it will be.

- Then why are you here?

- Got hungry in runnig around the city, I wanted to see a few people before I go back.

- Where?

- Back to fight.

- What?! I thought it was permanent stay for you.

- I would love it but… Ayame let me tell that it was literally Hell. No matter where did you born or who your parents are… I saw a lot of people die… and a lot of people killed by…

- Extra miso, please enjoy your meal, oh… did I interupted something? – Teuchi asked as he put the bowl down before Naruto.

- No… nothing at all I was just… telling events what happened. Man this looks awfully good and I'm sure it tastes good. – He took some noodles in his mouth the smiled widely. – Yep, Ichiraku is still the best.

* * *

(Somewhere far in the Nort-West a.k.a Frozen Hell)

The weather was not as cold this time of the year but as Ryu watched as the mass fleet sets out for another theatre of war he didn't really envied those on board.

- Boss, we… -Tobi ran up to him.

- Shut up, Tobi. I'm trying to think here. – He spat at him.

- But Boss, is it alright?

- What?

- To spit about the girl, she is too kind for to be hanged. – Tobi said as he crooked his head side ways.

- Kind or not Tobi, even I have to play by the rules, however you do have a point this time.

- I really have?! – He jumped up in joy.

- Shut up and get back to work, did Kukaku set things up on the ridges?

- Oh, yeah… but she said we need a lot more powder to go on.

- Good, if she wants explosives then might as well give it to her, I like it when it goes boom, Tobi!

- Aye? – He saluted

- Kick your asses in gear we are going back to the mountains.

- Aye! - Then he ran off in a hurry.

* * *

- So who are you seeing? – Ayame asked.

- What?

- Whose the lucky lady?

- I can't tell you, you wouldn't even belive it. – Naruto turned back to his meal.

- Oh please, she can't be that good.

- No she isn't… she is the best! – He confidently said it.

- What does she look like?

- Well… she is a bit shorter than me, has long, silky and mindnight blue hair and has the eyes of a goddess.

- She sounds fair.

- Yes, and she isn't just cute but also careing and has a heart of gold like an angel. And on top of that she is hot… no wait, more than hot, blazing.

- (giggles) Oh my, she sounds too good to be true, how can you know a woman like that?

- Why? Is that so unbelivable?

- No, I just thought your parents hooked you up with some self-councious, spoiled noble rather than a goddess.

- They don't have anything to do with us.

- How come?

- We fall in love without help, and of course I get enough spoils and self-counciousness from my cousin, so don't tell me about it.

* * *

- My lord, Lady Uzumaki wishes to speak with you. – a guard reported.

- Kushina? I didn't expect her.

- No sir, the cousin of the young sir.

- God… um, uh tell her that I'm not available at the moment I have…

- Business? I see that you are too occupied with getting away again. – a long red haired woman around Naruto's age entered.

- Well actually I do have more important things to do. – He said continueing the packing.

- Ahh, so insulting. – She almost fell over just to fake the fainting.

- You know… I'm here. – He pointed out since she was facing the wrong way. – State your business and please leave me be, Karin.

- Fine. – She said sounding annoyed. – I would like you to help…

- No. – He replied.

- What! But I didn't even…

- Whenever you come to seek me out you always ask me to introduce you to Sasuke but ever since the first time I regreted doing that.

- How can you say such a thing, you owe that much to help me court him. – She imperturbably pointed at him.

- First, I don't owe you just your aunt and cousine. Second, you are far from any position to order me around or to just talk to me like that and Three, I suggest you should get some glasses since you are pointing yet to another direction and not at me.

- A what? Definetly no, that… thing would just blunt and would ruin my beauty, forget it!

- As you wish, but still… no. And if you would excuse me I have packing to do for a much more serious matter then to be a matchmaker.

Karin stormed out from Kamoto's office with an annoyed huff.

- Please, whenever she whishes to see me tell her I'm not here, will you?

- Certainly sir. – The soldier saluted and walked away.

* * *

The night was closing in and soon the bustling crowd of the upper city passed away, only the downtown was in a hurry to pack away for tonigh.

In her resident Hinata had made some preparations for tonight's occcasion, she blushed a light pink at the tought and smiled joyfully. It was understandable; a woman at her age had needs only to be satisfied by a lover, this will most likely set their relationship in stone for both of them, along with the few who knows about it.

She used some of the rare parfume on herself she got from Victoria the current empress of the foreign nation when she got named heir. It smelled like magnolias with a hint of organs and lilies, it was a fine luxury for a special occcasion. Later that afternoon Ino suggested make-up but she didn't want to bother with putting that on, however she used the advice on dressing. She didn't understand why though, she would underss eventually so why even?

She was waiting, her heart and soul was burning by just the mere thought of the night, she was afraid a bit but she reasurred herself that Naruto will be gentle, or atleast she thinks he will. In the back of her head a voice told her that she is taking a great risk and going way to far, but no she offered herself to him and it would be great shame to back of now, and if not now then probably later in her life she will have to make love. To be honest she would reather staid a virgin for the rest of her life if she is about to marry and have a stranger as her husband to share a bed with. She would lose her virginity now with the man she loves with her full heart, maybe it will work out in the end for them but rather with Naruto or no one at all.

* * *

Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

OCs are mine along with the uiverse this story is set in.

Back story cont.:

After the assult of Seireitei he took great interest in justice and seeked the current head at the time who bacem his biggest rival to sieze the post of Head of Justice. After Danzo failed to overcome the crisis that followed this little civil war the previous emperor Sarutobi dismissed him from his post thus giving him a chance to control justice. He gained a huge base within the ranks of peasantry and the citizents but not the nobility. He was infamous among them and even he was from a noble family he clearly stated he despise it and refuses to have any contact with his family or the nobility. This infamy almot cost his freedom when the new empress came to throne. But his imprisonment was cancelled and dropped when the news leaked out from the court and with that it almost lead to a full scale uprising which would cripled the Empire at that time.

He is a great supporter of foreigners but mostly their technologies including the military and industry, he still takes trips to those nations and bringing several usefull ideas. His personality is still in question though, some say he is a carefree and irresponsible man who doesn't take responsibility if it doesn't involves his office. Also most of his collegues declares him insane to a level, which might be true at a point, but it has to be noted if someone wants influence or a strong base, he is better off with having him as an ally rather than an enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: The following chapter mostly contains lemons, sorry if it is not very hot but it is my first time writting and describing a scene like this.

* * *

Chapter 10: Heated night

Night has fallen over the great city and the time of Hinata's and Naruto's randevou is closing by minutes. She was waiting for him to come, while doing that she tried to prepare her mind and soul to bear the thought of they are going to make love soon. They were togher for years now and it is not much of a crime if a healthy man and woman starts to feel a little urge towards each other in a realationship like this one.

As a virgin she was wondering what will it feel like, she had thoughs about it before but she didn't think they were close enough for the real experience. Her friends gave her advices about pleasing her love the fullest, some of them were wild and she only could blush at the thought of her doing them. She also imagined how he will preform, will he be wild and rough with her or gentle and teasing, her trails of thoughts were cut of when the door to her room carefully slid open.

It was him, the man she was waiting for, the one who will make her a real woman tonight.

- Is everything alright? – He whispered to her.

She only nodded and signaled him to enter, he did as he was told and quietly stepped into her room. At his sight her heart beat skipped and took up a pace never before, her logic and mind told to back up but her heart and desires were stronger then the first two voices. She was blushing a soft pink and tried to avoid his look so he can't see her emberrasment.

- Hinata. – He sat down next to her and leaned closer so he didn't have to talk loud. – If you changed your mind I can…

- No! – She almost was too loud to say that. – I-I mean… I'm just a bit… It has nothing to do with you, just bit of a… stage fright. – She said to him looking away. She thought she was making a fool out of herself now; she was the one who offered it although she is the one who is the most anxious about it.

- Don't worry. – He caressed her delicate face. – We can proceed as you feel like it.

There was always something reassuring in his words that made her calm down and make her feel confident about things. She trusted him the most; she knew he would never hurt her.

- Well… - She folded her kimono revealing her body to him. – Then take me if you want to.

Now he was the one short on words and left breathless, after all those years this was the first time he has ever seen her without her clothes. Seeing her naked made him remember what hie godfather told about women and stuff like this, at first he thought they were just perverted and disgusting stories but now he was invited to take the forbidden fruit all to himself.

For moments he was hesitating to move, he wanted to memorize the sight, every detail and every feeling he feels now just looking at the goddess in front of him. He remembered that her curves were still visible under her clothes no matter the fabric. Even if it was thick there was always one detail that said that there is more under that fabric stirring up his imaginations. However this was not hidden dream or playfull fantasy, it was real and it was all his.

At first she was nervous to reveal her body to him, no matter how many of them said she was a beauty she never really considered herself to be actually one. From her hair to her figures she was beheld as a living deity, perfect but yet she denied it to the core. When she didn't get any reaction from him she started to doubt her action but then one word skattered that doubt.

- Beautifull. – He said as he looked into her lavender eyes.

She blushed but she smiled, she was beautifull for him and if he thought she was a beauty them she believed him more than anyone else. She layed on her back and caressed her body from up to down to charm him closer.

- I'm waiting for you to take me. – She said with confidence in her voice.

He took her invitation and got himself undressed as well, this caused her to blush a deep crimson but she would have lied if she said she didn't like what she saw. His muscles and everything he had made her excited and believe he was man among men.

He gently got on top of her and started to slowly caress her abdomen almost going a bit too low. This caused her a burning tingling inside of her, she felt undescribable pleasure right now and she wanted him to continue. Like he was reading her mind he moved his hands up to her chest, her breast were big, bigger than any women he knew and the thought that he had her for himself made his current urge to feel them stronger.

She gasped a bit when his hands gropped her breasts and another feeling washed through her body. This was a more sensitive feeling and a bit uncomfortable but after it passed she felt a greater pleasure than before. She felt him gently massaging the two great orb of flesh of her's making her moan, giving a voice to that sensation she felt. Was it appropriate for her to moan at this, or give in to this new found feeling so deeply she thought inside of her? The answer was an obvious yes and every bit of her body agreeded with it.

He continued to massage her breasts and he felt extatic, they were soft yet they stood so firm just thining about it made him feel them more. Hearing her moaning slightly confirmed that he was doing the right things to pleasure her. He leaned closer and strated to gently nibble her neck, the scent of the expensive cologne she put on hit his senses, it was fit for her and the sensation he felt.

She felt his breath and then his tongue and lips nibbling on her skin at her neck, it just made the pleasure grow along with him still having his hands on her breasts. More moans of joy and pleasure escaped her mouth signaling to him to continue his work.

He felt she was ready and prepared enough to continue towards the next step, he stopped nibbling her neck and gave her a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled in each other mouth and after they parted he said to her.

- Are you…

- I am… make me yours. – She cut him off and smiled at him playfully.

He was a bit surprised at her forwardness but he actually like this new side of her's and did as he was told. He positioned himself and took one reassuring glance at Hinata who closed her eyes and smiled at him to proceed. With her permission he slid his hardened member into her core causing the both of them moan. He trusted deeper then back but he stopped for a moment since Hinata dug her nails into his lower arms signaling him to wait a bit.

She felt him entering into her womanhood taking her virginity this night, she felt his member going deeper inside of her then a quick but stinging pain followed it and struck her like a lightning. She couldn't speak and ask him to stop, so instead she grabbed on his arms and squeezed them a bit too hard leaving marks of her nails on his skin. After a few moments the pain vanished and she still felt him inside of her, she wanted him to continue.

- Sorry… I'm f-fine now. – She said softly to him.

- Are you sure?

- Please. – She planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

He did as she asked and thrusted into her again, after the pain she felt, pleasure took its place. After he took up the pace comfortable with both of them the rest of the night was filled with the soft moans and panting of two burning hearts.

* * *

- What am I doing wrong? – Sasuke was asking himself as he stared at the bright Moon. – No matter how bruised I get Itachi still outsmarts me, why do I feel so… so… weak! – He punched the wall.

Luckly the streets of the uptown were empty but who ever would have seen the young Uchiha in his current state they would he is mad.

He walked down the street towards his compound when he heard ratling not too far away from him, at first he locked it out from his mind but his honorable side urged him to investigate. He gave into his heroic urge and quietly ran towards the source of the noise. He stopped a few blocks away following the source and saw a cloacked man; he was the source of the ratling. Something was in him that gave him the creeps.

He was meeting somebody; it was a pale skinned man with short balck hair held in an odd style. Soon it made sense, that other guy who he was meeting was wearing a white hakama, only traditional in Mundo. The guy gave somekind of envelope to the ratling man and spoke a few words, he wanted to use his sharingan and intercept their little "conspiracy" but as he wanted to act the man took a glance at the corner where he was hiding.

He froze, he couldn't move a muscle, was it somekind of sorcery or jutsu, not the latter for sure they can't use chakra. The deep green eyes of the man burned themselves into his soul, he wasn't easily frightened but this man terrorized him with his glance.

He slid back and only could stare in front of him, what was that? Did he see him or not, and what they were planning? He regained his conciousness and leaped out from his hiding with his sword unsheated and was ready to strike down but he was stopped at the last moment when he heard a frightened squeal.

- Please don't hurt me! – Sakura said as she tried to shiel her face while she was on the ground.

Sasuke ignored her plead and walked over her to the spot where the two suspicious men stood. They vanished in a second, was he got shocked so long.

- My lord? – Sakura aske him as she got up. – Is there a problem?

- Two men, have you seen them?

- What… no, my lord the street is empty there is nobody outside just us.

- Have you seen anyone go your way or met any one at all? – He grabbed her arm in annoyance.

- My lord… you are starting to frighten me. – She said as she tried to escape his grip.

- Useless maid. – He let her go. – Go home. – He ordered him.

- I will my lord, thank you but may I ask what were you doing at the time like this?

- None of your business, maid now go! – He ordered again and turned his back on her.

Sakura only bowed her head down and started to walk away.

- Maid! – He said.

Sakura turned her head towards him. – Yes my lord?

- What were you doing outside at a time like this?

- I was walking home.

- Are you one of the staff from the palace?

- No, I'm one of the personal servants of Lady Hyuga the heir of the Emperess.

- Why do you have to walk home, don't you have a place near your mistress?

- I also want to help my family as well, if I would move my mother would break down.

This got his interest. – Why is that?

- My lord you are a bit too concerned towards me, if you want to take pity on me then…

- Just answer my question. – He said it raw.

She frowned at him, lord or not he was rude but she couldn't blame him, not all of the nobility is as kind as Hinata or Naruto.

- My father is doing his duty for the nation on a far away world. I'm the only child my parents have, when he left I saw my mother break down for the first time.

- How long has he been away? – He asked.

- He never came back.

Sasuke's glance easened at the mention of her father never came back.

- Ho…

- Thank the foreigners for that, my lord. The fleet that carried him and his comrades were sent to the bottom of the foreign ocean when they were about to withdraw. Eversince the news my mother is restless about me being not at home. My mother is strong in spirit and will but only the heartless are not broke by news like this.

- What a waist to good men.

- Don't pity me or us, we will manage now that you excuse me I have to go, my lord.

- Hold on. – He grabbed her arm. – You are not going anywhere.

- Please, I already told what you wanted to know.

- You did but I can't let you off alone. – He said moving next to her.

- Why is that, my lord?

- I don't know. I just feel like to accompany you home.

That statement surprised Sakura but looking closely at him she only nodded at his offer, after all he was a charming man she admited to herself. They walked down the empty street together and who knows, this moment could mean the foudations of a new relationship.

* * *

"_You should cheek this thing out as soon as you can, things up here got a little risky but nothing we can't handle. The girl's name is Inoue if you want facial details you better ask her Grace, she is one of her personal servants… What I can tell is that power is worth investigating, right now I did what was necessary, I sent the brat off to aid our common friend…"_

Kamoto threw the letter into the fire and watched as it burned.

- I wonder what is worth investigating about this young woman, but right now it would be useless to send anyone after her. Maybe when I come back in couple of months or less, I'm sure the two collegues from Mundo and Seireitei can handle it in the mean time. – He thought to himself.

- So there you are. – said a male voice behind him. – Guessed you would be hanging around somewhere here.

- I'm not sayig that I'm not happy to see you to Kakashi but whenever you want to talk to me it is always about business or things. I wish we and the rest of the team can get together just to drink or feast for fun.

- You know that is impossible for two obvious reasons. – Kakashi said under his mask. – First, you can't stand alcohol wihtout getting into trouble, the second is…

- Not another word, I know that too. – Kamoto scowled at him for a moment.

- Now we are serious, forgive him.

- Never. – He spat it out. – You know I can't forgive traitors or cowards.

- The unquestionable loyalty of the Lord Protector, Master Minato would be proud but I think you are taking your position too serious.

- Ten years have passed; I wouldn't be doing a good job if I don't.

- Yet you are still furious about that day.

- Why? You aren't?

- Like you said, ten years have passed. I moved on, it hurts yes but it is not worth being depressed over it now.

- I already told you why I can't move on, not because our master was killed. He was a warrior, a good soldier and I know he knew the consiquences of battle. What really hurts is that it was one of us…

- Obito suffered enough, I advise to let it go.

- I see… did Rin asked to come and talk sense into me again?

- No, this time I came on my own.

- Sorry to let you down but nothing will change my opinion.

- Tomorrow is the day you set out, when was the last time you went to battle?

- Ten years ago if you count really wars, but if you think I got soft then I can prove you wrong.

- Not here to fight you, at least not today, so you are not forgiving?

- He shouldn't forgive to me; he should forgive Lady Uzumaki and Naruto for it, after all he killed a husband and a father too.

Kakashi just sighed and started to walk away but then stopped to say something.

- As goofy and careless you can be at times, you can also be cruel and scary at the same time. People say you are insane, what do you think?

- Maybe I am, maybe I am. – Kamoto asnwered coldly.

Kakashi walked away casually from his friend and former comrade, when they were together in combat he got to know one side of his friend. Eversince Minato died even he can't tell weather Kamoto is reasonable or just cruel, cause he can be both or something different. He was much more of a man of stealth and spying, he got his share from the uprising from ten years before. He also saw what happened to the prisoners, the regular soldiers not the mastermind and the rest of his pack, and it was nothing honorable. When it came to traitors, and those unlucky folks who are caught by him, mercy is the last thing you can expect from him. He knows ways of torture that can brake the most steeled will and can humiliate a person making him or her equal with the maggots.

* * *

Their love making have got more passionate as time went by and Hinata felt that she was close to her limit and climax. Naruto felt the same but at the heat of the moment he gave into the indescribable pleasure he felt right now. He didn't noticed that something snapped in his subconcious, his demonic prisoner only could grinn a wide satisfied smile revealing his fangs and sharp teeth.

- Might as well I'll have my share of this fun before I act. – He thought to himself and a strong aura of red and deep orange chakra filled his prison and leaked through the bars as well.

Naruto could felt an urge surfacing in him; it was wild and pure lust a primal instict of an animal who wants to have its way with its mate. He realized whose instinct it was, he wanted to stop and prevent that this thing have even portion of her but it was a bit late for that. Racion and logic at the moment was the weakest, even if he wanted to keep the fox away he still wanted Hinata to be his.

The two forms of lust met and mixed until it become one, his mind was soon flushed with it at was an amazingly good feeling he had to admit. He turned his concentration back to his heating mate and leaned closer, down to her neck. At first he licked through the soft and thin flesh earning a gasp from Hinata.

- Na… - she was cut off when he bit her in that spot. She felt ecstatic although it was a bit painfull but still she liked the wild gesture.

When he finsished nibbling her neck he made a lusfull grin at her, she was a bit confused, she felt that something changed about him, was it good or bad. She wondered but then she felt a forcefull thrust and she almost screamed but it was only a loud moan.

He both increased his speed and force of his love making, with each thrust her moans become louder and he liked it. His mind was now clouded by the demon and didn't care about that anyone can hear them or not. He wanted to claim her, mark her and keep her just for himself for the rest of their life.

- Hinata. – He said her name loud.

She opened her eyes at the calling of her name.

- I want you, I want you so much like never before… do you feel the same?

She could swear that she saw something in his blue eyes, something inhumanly feral but she shaked the feeling off and smiled a bit tempting at him.

- I do, Naruto. I do too so much. – She gripped his shoulders hard and leaned closer.

- Then trust me on this, I'll make you feel pleasure even greater than this. – He said then closed the gap between then with a heat of the moment kiss.

Their kiss truned into a long passionate one and with it then chain of events was now set in motion; however it came with an unexpected side effect.

- Naruto is acting so… so strange. I can feel it, and also what is this… power I feel washing over me? – She thought as she gave into the ecstatic feeling of her lover.

* * *

Most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Kubo Tite

My characters: Kamoto and Ryu.

There are hints of Bleach characters and places but I do not plan on making this a crossover, I just thought the two worlds can perfectly exist in this universe that I created.

Thank you for reading and please review, and excuse me for spelling or any kind of grammar mistakes.


End file.
